Undying Determination
by Lerixia
Summary: Sequel to Undying Love! Naruto asks Hinata to marry him but Hiashi does not approve. Calling Naruto 'Demon Child' he is now determined to find out who or what he is. To make it worse, havoc is only around the corner. NaruxHina Slight NejixTen ShikaxTema
1. Happy Birthday

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

Happy Birthday

* * *

The frosty morning was cold. It was the beginning of Spring, yet, the mornings were still as cold as the ones in Autumn. Hinata didn't want to get up. She was awake but not up. She snuggled into the covers as she remembered when the two met four years ago. A smile crept up on her face.

"Good morning!"

Hinata moaned. Naruto was awake and had disturbed her thoughts. Though she didn't really mind, she wished he could've stayed quiet for a few more minutes.

For Naruto, it was different. It was Hinata's 19th birthday. He planned for a big surprise for her. Naruto, already 20, wanted to give the one he loved a very special day. He thought of what to do when Hiashi opened the doors of her room.

"Happy birthday my girl!" he said.

Tenten and Neji walked in the room, side by side. They were married and a happy couple they were.

"Happy birthday!" said the couple in unison.

Naruto didn't say anything. He sat up on the floor and seemed to be lost in space. Hinata was upset. She had usually received a big birthday hug from him and would say 'I love you'. Naruto saw the disappointment in the girl's eyes and muttered a quiet 'Happy birthday'. He was still planning on what to do.

'I knew I should've planned everything yesterday!' he thought.

It took him a few minutes before he thought of a great idea. Tenten knew what was going on and convinced her husband and father-in-law to leave the room and leave them in peace.

"Naruto," Hinata said quietly.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

There was a silent pause before Hinata answered. "Nothing," she said.

Naruto gave his usual cheeky grin. "Get dressed Hinata. We have to get going!"

"F-for what?"

"It's a surprise," he teased.

Hinata complained as he chuckled. She then got dressed single strapped pale lavender-coloured shirt and a light blue mini-skirt. It was one of her favourite outfits. Naruto just wore his normal orange and black jumpsuit.

Naruto and Hinata were ninjas. Hinata, because it was a special occasion and nowhere to place, didn't put the Konoha forehead protector on. As for Naruto, he wore it with pride.

They soon left the Hyuga household with Hinata following behind Naruto.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere to eat and enjoy ourselves before the surprise," he answered.

They walked to a small restaurant where their friends would usually meet up with them. Naruto loved his ramen but would only miss it out if it was a special occasion. He knew Hinata didn't like ramen as much as he did.

They ate their meal while talking about stuff that happened days ago, even weeks ago when Naruto or Hinata were away on missions. Their meal wasn't finished until half an hour had past. Naruto paid the bill and walked off with Hinata's hand in his.

"Where to now?" she asked.

He didn't answer. He dragged her away without any force. She gladly followed behind.

It wasn't long before they walked to one of their favourite places, the lake. The water sparkled like crystals under the sun as birds sang their song. The trees gave shade to people, hiding them from the sun. It was where their thoughts can wander off without coming back to their troubles. Their minds were relaxed as they sat under a tree.

"Happy birthday Hinata-chan," he said.

He gave a light kiss on her cheek. Her father had forbidden him to kiss her on the lips. She felt her cheeks turn slightly red. What she had received was more different and more mature than the past few years.

She placed her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing could ruin the moment.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too."

Though it was only eleven in the morning, Hinata dozed off to sleep.

It was the afternoon when the heiress woke up. She didn't remove her head from his shoulder since his head was resting on hers. Her stomach grumbled in hunger. The slight noise had woken Naruto.

"You hungry?" he asked.

She nodded. She didn't want to eat though. She wanted the moment to last forever.

The man got up and held out his hand. She placed hers in his and stood up.

They had their late lunch. It was simple, just a sandwich and a bottle of water. It did satisfy them both.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto began. "There is a place I want to show you."

Once again, Hinata followed, curious to what this place was.

They walked towards to where the Hokage faces were carved in the mountain (is it Hokage Mountain?). Hinata continued to follow Naruto along a narrow path up the hill. It was a place she didn't see before. They were getting close to the top.

"Close your eyes. I'll guide you."

Hinata did what she was told. Naruto covered her eyes with his hands just in case. They continued to walk up the rocky path until she could feel soft grass under her feet.

"Open your eyes," he said as he removed his hands.

Her eye sight was a bit fuzzy but quickly recovered. The sight made her gasp. Though it was only a small area, the place was beautiful. Trees were shading them from the radiant sun. Flowers surrounded the outskirst of the small area as if professional planters had decorated the place. What excited her the most was that they could see all of Konoha.

"This is my favourite place to go to when I'm troubled or when I return from a mission to relax. I found it a year ago."

"Th-this place, it is just beautiful from up here," she said, still shocked.

"Take a seat." They sat down. "You know, you're the first person to see this view with me."

"I am?"

"Yep, I kept it a secret."

Hinata sat where she was, admiring the view. She found the place better than the lake.

As the sun was beginning to set, Hinata laid her head on his lap. He started to stroke her soft hair. They watched the sun go down. It was beautiful. The sky turned from blue to red, to orange, to pink and to purple. Before the sun had disappeared for the day, he stood up with Hinata's hands in his and got down on one leg. He pulled out a small blue box from his pocket and placed it in his hand.

"Hinata-chan, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box.

Inside was a gold ring with a shining diamond on the top.

Hinata jumped up and squealed at the sun disappeared and the village lights were turned on. She tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"I will marry you Naruto!"

He only smiled and placed the ring on her right ring finger. She admired the cool object and found some writing on the back.

* * *

End of chapter 1. Well, I finished one story but I can't think of anything for the other. All I could think of is this story and completing it. Sorry if this didn't start as well as the first chapter in the other story. Please review!

* * *


	2. I Wish

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I Wish

* * *

They walked through the streets and back to the Hyuga household. They laughed together like they didn't need to breathe as they remembered the fun since they had met.

The stars above them shone as brightly as the diamond on the ring. The moon glowed like a glow in the dark sticker. It was like their own little party.

They were getting closer. As they got nearer to the entrance, they saw Hiashi standing by the door. They cautiously tiptoed closer as Naruto tried to figure out what to do.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered in fear.

He didn't answer.

"Byakugan!"

The two stiffened. They watched him look around the area. His eyes soon met where they were. They were caught. He was angered at the sight of their clasped hands and the sparkling item on his daughter's finger. He stomped towards them and cursed Naruto.

"Get away from my daughter!" he yelled.

Their time together was finished, ruined. It wasn't very likely for them to have another chance like this. They looked up at the man, frightened at what he might do. He was very angry and upset.

"I'm sorry Sir," Naruto said as he hesitantly moved away from Hinata.

Hiashi growled in anger and grabbed her daughter's wrist. He stopped and looked at the sparkling item he had saw earlier. He realised it was a ring.

"What is this?" he asked, trying to calm himself down.

No-one answered.

"Answer me!"

Hinata smiled. "Father, Naruto asked me to m-"

Knowing what she would say, he blurted out, "Don't say another word Hinata. We will talk about this inside."

He pulled the birthday girl into the household with Naruto carefully following behind.

They sat down on the red couch in the living room. The man gestured Naruto and Hinata to sit down. Hiashi took a chair, placed it in front of the couch and sat on it.

"Continue," he said.

"Naruto asked me to marry him!"

Naruto saw the anger in his eyes. What he had heard didn't make him happy at all.

He faced the blonde before speaking. "Whether you like it or not, I do not approve of this marriage."

Hiashi stood up and started to walk away.

Hinata froze. Once she got things clear in her head, she followed his actions. "B-but father, I love him and he loves me! Isn't that what you wanted for me?" she asked.

"I do want you to be happy but not with this demon child. Any time that demon can be unleashed and destroy us all!"

"Father, he is not a demon and he would never destroy us!"

"No, this wedding isn't going to happen and that's final!" he shouted.

Hanabi, Neji and Tenten, along with other Hyuga members came to see what was going on. They all saw Naruto confused and Hinata about to break down.

'I'm…a demon?'

"Father!"

"No. I told you already. In fact, the demon child will not sleep in your room any longer. He will sleep outside from now on!"

The man walked away, out of the room. Hinata fell to her knees. She felt like her soul was ripped out of her.

Naruto just sat in his seat, still confused. What was wrong with him? Wasn't he just an ordinary adult? He stood up and left the house. He needed answers.

"Naruto…"

He stopped at the door.

"Please, don't leave me," she begged.

He felt tears stream down his face. "I need to know who I am, Hinata-chan."

He left as Hinata screamed her lungs out. He didn't want to leave but he had to know who he was, or what he was. He started to run to the Hokage Mansion, where Tsunade sat in her seat working.

* * *

"Tsunade-baachan!"

The Hokage looked up, only to see the desperate boy panting from a long run. Beads of sweat ran down his red face.

"Hmm?"

"I want answers, now!" he demanded.

"What answers?"

"Who or what am I?"

Her head shot up. He shouldn't know anything. It was against the rules to allow him know anything about the past. That was what she had been told by Kakashi, a rule made from the Third.

"What are you talking about?" she lied.

The open window allowed cool breeze to enter the room. The moving wind cooled Naruto sweating face. After the long run, it had been a relief to feel the breeze blow against his face.

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Tell me!"

His eyes turned red. Unusual red chakra covered his body. The anger and desperation had released the sealed beast. Tsunade sighed. She couldn't let him go and destroy the village.

"Come back tomorrow morning and I might be able to help you."

"It better be something good!" The red chakra disappeared. His eyes turned back to its normal colour.

Naruto was disappointed but he had to let it slide. Without saying any "Thank you" or "Sorry for interrupting", he left.

As he walked, he thought. He didn't seem to have a home anymore. To make it worse, he was called a demon child. Did he take it a bit over the edge?

He went back to the estate and looked up where Hinata's window was. He could hear her crying in her room. What they were about to face was something and challenging, especially when it came to their relationship.

He headed for the door, glad to see no-one was guarding it. The door wasn't locked so he went in.

Inside was empty. No-one was out. Footsteps were heard. Naruto stood where he was. He hoped for the person to do their business and not mind him. His thoughts changed when he saw who it was.

Hinata walked with a tissue in her hand while hugging a pillow tightly in her arms. It was the only support she had other than Neji and Tenten. The pillow was soft and warm and would take in almost anything. She headed for the fridge when she saw Naruto watching her from a distance.

"Naruto?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

He nodded. It was him and only him. He watched her drop everything she had that she held and run towards him. Her arms tightly wrapped around him.

"Naruto, where have you been?"

"I just went out to visit Tsunade-baachan," he answered.

"Father doesn't want us together. I don't know why though," she said.

"I know. I was there when it happened."

"You were there at first but when you left, Father came back and yelled at me more. He said I wasn't allowed to go out with you anymore. He requested someone in the branch family to guard me everyday from tomorrow."

"That can't be. He had no right to do that."

"He does, he's my Father and if he wants to, he chooses my husband."

The news was shocking. It was like being told that she was going to marry Sasuke again except worse.

"Will you be going anywhere?" the heiress asked. "Like missions?"

"I'm not sure. If I do, I'll make sure to come back as soon as possible and sort this out."

She tightly wrapped her arms around him and smiled while fresh tears began to fall.

They slept together outside, breaking her Father's rule. Hinata wanted to be with Naruto forever and didn't want to miss a single second of it.

Sleeping under the stars seemed better than sleeping inside though it was a bit chilly. They didn't mind. As they looked up into the bright sky a shooting star shot through the deep blue sky. Naruto pointed it out for her.

"Make a wish," he said.

Hinata closed her eyes and held her hands together.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell or it won't come true," she teased.

In her mind, she replayed her wish over and over again until she fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

* * *

End of chapter 2! Sorry I couldn't post it earlier, I had family problems to deal with. I hope that was quite interesting. Please review!

* * *


	3. Prisoner of Time

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Prisoner of Time

* * *

It was five in the morning. The morning was as chilly as the night before. A mist covered the grass and plants outside. It was beautiful, but it was cold.

Naruto knew not to risk Hinata getting into trouble so he left earlier than planned to visit the Hokage.

Before he left, he planted a kiss on Hinata's forehead. She moaned as if she wanted more. He smiled. Hinata was cute when she was asleep. He dragged the sheet to her neck to keep her warm.

"See you soon," he whispered before heading out into the cold morning of Konoha.

* * *

He knocked. No-one answered so he entered the unlocked office. Tsunade was asleep. Her head was on the desk, using the piles of paper for pillows. Drool oozed from her open mouth and onto a signed piece of paper. In her left hand was a bottle of sake. He suspected she got drunk.

"Tsunade-baachan!"

She snorted as she woke up from her sleep. "I'm awake."

"Tsunade-baachan, you said you would help me to find out who or what I am," he said quietly.

"I did?"

"Yes."

There was silence in between the conversation as Tsunade remembered what had happened the day before.

"Oh, I remember now. All I know," she lied, "is that there was a Nine-tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"Too bad. I talked to Kakashi yesterday before he left for his mission. He i-"

"Kakashi-sensei? Mission? You said you would help me!"

"I am by giving you permission to travel to Suna. The council and Kazekage know a fair bit about these demons."

"When are we leaving?" he asked.

"In around a month time."

"Nani? I can't wait that long!"

"You have to. Kakashi is on a mission now. Two weeks should be the length of the mission and as for the other two weeks, it is for him to rest."

Naruto grunted. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. He looked at the bright side. At least he could be with Hinata a bit longer.

* * *

As she slept, her time with Sasuke haunted her dreams. His evil smirk, his blood lust eyes, it was hell. She tossed and turned on the hard wooden planks. She whispered Naruto's name to drag his attention and help save her.

Neji was walking outside, as usual. He found the cool breeze calming. He heard Hinata's cries and quietly ran to where her voice was coming from.

"Hinata-sama, wake up," he said, trying to shake her awake.

"Ah!"

Her eyes shot open. Neji saw the fear in her eyes.

"It was a bad dream," he told her.

She took deep breaths. She didn't say anything. Instead, the dream kept on playing in her head. Naruto was all she wanted then.

"Naruto," she muttered.

* * *

Dust raised into the air as the stone landed on the ground. He continued to kick it until it rolled away. His hands were in his pockets, hoping to find something, anything.

He sighed. It wasn't until a month until he left to learn more about himself. It was just a quick trip to Suna. They knew about these beasts. Gaara should know a fair bit as well, being Kazekage.

The Hyuga household got nearer and nearer as he continued to walk. He sighed once more. What would he do when he couldn't be with Hinata? He tried his best to think of what good stuff would happen if he stayed. Being bashed up by Hinata's father was all he could think of.

Naruto opened the door and stepped inside. He walked around the quiet house. Not a single sound could be heard…yet. The quiet and peace was destroyed by someone's tears. Curious, he followed the cries.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

She continued to cry. He tried again. It worked.

"Naruto?"

"Your next Hokage!" he replied.

She jumped from Neji's arms to his. She felt warm and safe, away from the dreaded cold she feared.

"It was only a bad dream," Neji informed him.

Knowing the heiress would be fine, he left. He was certain Tenten wanted to be with him.

"What was the dream about?" Naruto asked after Neji was out of sight.

"It was Sasuke," she said. "The time when he raped me, it haunts my dreams."

"Hinata-chan, it's not then, it's now. Forget the past; we have a big future ahead of us. We shouldn't waste our time getting haunted by thing in the past."

"You're right." There was a short period of silence before she spoke. "What if Sasuke comes back?"

"Sasuke, that bastard? I'll kick his sorry ass if he does. He is not laying one finger on you."

"I know you would protect me, but what if you're away or weak or…"

She stopped. He had laid a finger on her lips.

"There is nothing to worry about. Neji and Tenten are here as well," he answered.

He saw fresh tears welling up in her eyes. As they fell, he wiped them away with his thumb.

"I love you and always will, Hinata-chan. I would never trade our love for anything in the world."

"Even being Hokage?" she asked.

Naruto smiled. "Even being Hokage."

* * *

It has been harder to stay together since Hiashi didn't want Hinata to be with Naruto. At night, Naruto would visit and stay in her room for a couple of hours or until two in the morning.

Most of the time, Hinata stayed locked up in her room. This was all her father's fault. It was to keep her away from you know who.

She cried during the time in her prison. She didn't feel so afraid since Sasuke. Times of being with him scared her. She knew she had wished him to get better but why is she so terrified of him? Her only reason was the rape of what he had showed her.

As for Naruto, he would walk in the streets thinking of a way to stay with Hinata longer. In only less than two weeks, he would leave. Sometimes he walked with Shikamaru, Chouji or Kiba. Sometimes they all decided to walk with him.

"Hinata-chan's father called me a Demon Child and doesn't allow us to be together anymore," Naruto explained.

"I know how you feel," Shikamaru said. "The Kazekage, who was Temari's brother, didn't allow us to visit each other unless it was for the Chuunin Exams."

"Why did he you away from his older sister," Naruto, curious.

"He said that I'm a lazy coward."

"Hey, speaking of Demon Child," Kiba started. "I heard that there was a demon that attacked Konoha 20 years ago. People the Fourth Hokage killed him."

Naruto stopped. Demon.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Chouji asked.

"Ah, yeah. Kiba, do you know anything else about that demon?"

Kiba shook his head. "That's all I know."

Naruto sighed. He walked ahead of them "Thanks," he said before he disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Third chapter done! This story, how is it going? I want to know. Is there anything I need to improve on? Anyway, please review!

* * *


	4. Sayonara

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine and never will be.

Sayonara

* * *

It was about time for him to visit during the dark night. As she waited patiently, she looked out her window and watched the stars brighten the sky with their light. The moon glowed, the full moon. She didn't know why but the full moon always had an effect on her. Sometimes she would be sick or one of her wishes would come true. Whatever the full moon had granted her, it was random.

Her arms tightened around the pillow. It has been half an hour past the time she had been expecting him. She still waited. Every minute brought worry into her mind. What if her father had seen him trying to enter her room?

Feet were heard, running feet. It suddenly disappeared. Hinata didn't care. She didn't think it would be him. She was wrong. Naruto landed outside her window with his usual foxy grin on his face.

"Hinata-chan, there is something I need to tell you," he started. "I'll be leaving Konoha in two hours."

"W-what for?" Hinata asked, afraid.

"I need to find out who or what I am," he said sternly. "I'll be going to Suna. It will probably take two or three weeks. I hope around a month. You know how I'm not good with books!"

"But Naruto, who will I look up to? I can't go through this alone."

He could tell she was frightened. He leaned over and kissed her pale forehead. As he removed his lips, he whispered, "I'm always with you no matter what."

She stood like a statue from the sudden kiss. He would usually attack her with one of his kisses but this one was different. It was much different from the others.

"Do you love me?" he asked her.

Hinata snapped out of her frozen form. "Of course I do!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Warm tears trickled down his cheeks then onto his neck. "I will love you even in death!"

They used the remaining two hours to help gather a few supplies for Naruto. Together, they talked about recent things that happened which they didn't know about. Hinata told him about a dream that confused her in the night.

"It was a full moon and there were clouds in the night sky. I was lying on the ground watching them. When one cloud passed the moon, it shone brightly and revealed a silver line around it."

"Then?"

"Then a fox-like demon ruins the scene and I wake up."

No-one spoke. Naruto was thinking of what she had said. Every time the word demon comes up, he learns something that is of very little knowledge. It had confused him but it added another tiny piece to the puzzle.

"Naruto, everything is packed up and with 45 minutes to spare!" Hinata said.

The time was used to pack up but half of it was used to talk about things they had to talk about. Usually it took Naruto fifteen minutes to get ready for a mission.

"Yeah."

"What shall we do?"

"I don't know. What about you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what I want to do. I want to spend more time with you," she answered.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," Naruto said.

"Yes, but you know what happens when there's a full moon."

"I know, but what if it does you some good?"

"Naruto, I don't want to risk it. What if I get sick before you leave? What would you do then?" she asked.

"I'd stay until you get better," he replied.

"Fine, I'll watch the full moon with you."

They sat under the moon. It was a serene sight. As they sat, they talked about stories of the moon. They laughed and they cried until it was time for him to leave.

Naruto got his back pack and got ready to leave the room from the window.

"You coming?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. Naruto smirked and swept her off her feet. She gasped in surprise. He jumped out the window with Hinata in his arms.

* * *

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

Naruto wasn't surprised that he was reading one of his Icha Icha Paradise books. He released the heiress and walked to his sensei.

Hinata looked around. There was no-one other than the three of them standing there. "Naruto, aren't there other people to go with you?"

"No, it's just Kakashi-sensei and me. Why?"

"I have this feeling you will need more than Kakashi-sensei," Hinata replied.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be fine!"

"O-ok."

"Naruto, we better leave now if you want those answers," Kakashi said.

"Yeah." He faced Hinata. "See you soon."

"Have a safe mission!" she said as the two jumped away.

Hinata started to slowly walk back home. She didn't want to be a prisoner again yet. She wanted to feel free for the first time in weeks. All she wanted was to be with Naruto or at least to be free without any guards around her.

"Good luck," she said once more.

* * *

A peaceful morning. Birds chirping, the sun shining and…Neji in her room!

"N-Neji-nii-san."

Her cousin woke up. "Yes?"

"W-why are you in my room?" she asked.

"Oh, Hiashi-sama noticed you were gone last night and asked me to find you. Before I did though, I wanted to check if he was right. Instead of an empty bed, I found you sleeping so he asked me to stay here for the rest of the night."

"Ugh."

"Were you out last night?"

"Yes, Naruto left to do some investigating on himself and demons but mainly himself. I went with him to say goodbye," she replied.

Tenten moaned. The two looked at her, seeing if anything was wrong.

"Neji."

"Neji-nii-san, does she sleep talk?"

"Yep, usually because of nightmares. Every time she calls out in the night, I wake her and find out it was only a nightmare."

Tenten shot up into a sitting position. "Was I sleep talking again?"

Neji rolled his eyes before speaking. "Yes."

"Why is Tenten-chan here anyway?" Hinata asked.

"She follows me."

"What a relationship."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know anything about demons?"

"Uh, a bit," he replied.

"Can you tell me anything about your knowledge?"

"No."

"Why?"

"What?"

"What Kakashi-sensei?"

"What?" Kakashi said once again.

"It's so hard to get a straight answer from you!" Naruto complained.

"It wasn't my fault. What did you ask anyway? I forgot."

"I give up. It's not like you're going to answer my question. Geez."

Kakashi quietly sighed to himself. He was saved…for now. The information he was asking for was not allowed to be told. It was forbidden but he's a grown man now. It wouldn't matter, right?

For Naruto, it was the piece of information that would answer all of his questions about the past.

* * *

Fourth chapter is finally done! Please review!

* * *


	5. Secret's Revealed

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine and never will be.

Secrets Revealed

* * *

Kakashi read his perverted book as Naruto slept. Apart from the moon and stars, the fire was the only source of light. The chilly breeze blew into their small area, only making it colder than it was before.

The fire went out as a stronger wind blew past them. Kakashi closed his book and hopped down from the tree he sat in.

"Naruto," he said.

"Ugh, give me five more minutes!" he groaned.

"Do you want your answers?"

"Yeah but we don't have a time limit."

"We do actually, Tsunade-sama wants me back at the end of this month," he replied.

"What? That's only two weeks!"

Naruto started to count how many days he would need to answer all of his questions.

'Six days to Suna and back, this leaves eight days to study. I'm no good with books!'

"Two weeks isn't enough! I need at least three!" Naruto argued.

Kakashi shrugged. "Hokage's orders."

"It's only been a day but it already feels like a month," Hinata said to herself.

* * *

Due to Naruto's absence, Hinata was allowed to wonder around the house freely, but only the house. Outside she must have at least one guard…just in case.

Hinata walked around in the living room with nothing to do. Tenten was sitting on the couch, watching her.

"Hinata, don't you want to go outside?" she complained.

"I would like to but I don't want anyone to follow me."

The brunette sighed. Neji had asked her to keep her company and do "girl stuff".

"So, uh, you like stuff?"

"I guess, so, yeah," Hinata replied.

"Hmm, stuff is cool."

"Tenten, how is your relationship with Neji-nii-san?" the heiress asked.

"Well, it's going good. With all of the missions and that, it's kind of hard but we're used to it. Whenever Neji is out on a mission, I wait for him. People say I shouldn't wait and make myself bored but, it's what I do. Why do you ask?"

"It's because of my relationship with Naruto. With Father around, it is so hard to stay together. Father doesn't want us married even though it is my wish."

"Oh," Tenten replied quietly.

"Tenten, when do you think Naruto will come back?" she asked.

"Probably two or three weeks. I hear Tsunade-sama needs Kakashi-sensei as soon as possible for another mission."

"At least it's better than two months."

The two girls continued to chat on about random stuff, most of them were about boys and confessions that they would never tell anyone else. Their fun was interrupted by Hanabi.

Hanabi was panting from her long run from Father's room. She had news for her older sister, terrible news.

"Hinata, Hinata!" she screamed.

"What's the matter?"

"I-it's father! I heard him talking about a marriage between you and that Uchiha boy!"

"What?"

Hanabi nodded in confirmation. Hinata, who comfortably sat next to Tenten leaned on her shoulder and cried.

"This can't be! Father knows about what had happened!" Hinata cried, hoping it was all a misunderstanding.

"At least it isn't as bad as a strong demon inside in-"

Hanabi covered her mouth. What she knew about Kyubi was almost released. Hiashi had told her everything about Naruto and she had promised not to say a word about it.

Hinata's crying stopped. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, uh, I didn't say anything. It was…uh, just my imagination. Yeah, my imagination!" Hanabi didn't know what else to do except to run. "See ya!"

Tenten had also been informed about the demon. Only she and Neji were allowed to tell her. She didn't want to though. What if she was put into a state of confusion and torture? Hinata already had enough of Hell. However, telling her would explain everything, all her questions. She wouldn't have to wander around to try and piece things together without a clue.

"Uh, Hinata, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, uh, it's about Naruto. I told to tell you this, well not really told but I thought you needed to know this piece of information." Tenten could already Hinata listening her every word. "Naruto…Naruto has the Kyubi sealed inside of him."

Silence. Hinata didn't answer. She was shocked.

"Kyubi…that's the demon that attacked Konoha years ago. I read in a book that the Fourth Hokage killed Kyubi."

"He didn't," Tenten admitted. "He sealed the Kyubi in a newborn child and that child was Naruto."

"Who told you this?" Hinata asked.

"Hiashi-sama did."

Anger boiled up inside of the heiress. Naruto and Sasuke, how could he do that to them? Why didn't her father tell Naruto and get along?

Her emotions took over. She had to see her father. It was urgent. She needed her part of the answers. She ran. She ran from the couch to her father's room.

She smacked the door open and screamed, "Why didn't you tell me this?!"

The men and women of the meeting were horrified of the heiress' manners. They all thought the same thing, does she know to knock?

"Darling, so glad to see you. I'm terribly sorry but I'm in a meeting now," Hiashi said.

"Tell me now! Did you purposely make Naruto leave the village? Am I going to marry that bastard?"

"Of course I didn't make Naruto leave the village! He did it on his own will," he lied. "And yes, you will have to marry Sasuke. His father and I planned on the marriage the day you were born."

"W-what?"

"I was planning for you to marry Neji but I changed my mind. Anyway, the Uchihas is the second strongest clan in Konoha. It's only natural."

Shock, fear and anger mixed together inside of her. Naruto wasn't going to be her husband, instead Sasuke will be.

"Father, aren't I allowed to decline this?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It's what we have to do."

Inside, Hinata knew her father was enjoying every bit of it. He had wanted Naruto to suffer but in order to do that, a sacrifice had to be made, her daughter's happiness.

It was all too much. She ran. She ran away from his room, away from the Hyuga household. She wanted to be alone and there was only one place to do exactly that.

* * *

Just a notice, I changed the summary a bit and the story. I was thinking of something and that couldn't be done without Sasuke's help. I wasn't originally going to put him in this story and I kind of went off track starting from chapter 6. I thought I'd put in some excitement that wasn't really supposed to be there. So anyway, please review!

* * *


	6. The Fall

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine and never will be.

The Fall

* * *

Hiashi was worried of her missing daughter. She had been gone for two hours already. He requested some members from the Branch family to search for her. Neji and Tenten were told to look around Hinata's favourite places.

The two did as they were told. Their first suggestion was Ichiraku Ramen, where Naruto loved to eat and Hinata's one of her most favourite spots to remember him by.

It wasn't where she was. They asked Teuchi if they had seen Hinata around lately.

"Sorry. The last time we saw her was around a month ago," Teuchi answered. He looked at his daughter for confirmation.

She nodded as Neji left. Tenten stayed behind to say thanks then left, following her husband.

They continued to check everywhere but wasn't successful. A couple of times, they had ran into the other squad and asked if they had found anything. Nothing. There were no traces of Hinata.

Soon, they were forced to ask the Hokage for help. Tonton and Tsunade ended up leaving the office, leaving Shizune behind. She wasn't very happy once she found out Tsunade's reason to leave. She found that Tsunade was only trying to escape the paperwork.

"Tsunade-sama!" she screamed.

The Fifth Hokage only laughed to herself while walking away from her office. Neji and Tenten followed her out of the Hokage Tower, and then searched for her through random areas.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think I should've left for this. I feel that I need to be with Hinata," Naruto confessed.

"I guess it depends," he replied without emotion.

Naruto stared into the distance. They were getting closer to Suna. In the horizon, he saw what seemed to be a long piece of yellow string. He knew it was the sand of the desert they were about to pass.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You could be desperate to get your answers like the time you were desperate for food after the nature manipulation training."

"Those two guys suck!" he remarked.

"Or you don't want the answers as much so you stay and help Hinata."

"But what if I'm…in the middle?"

"Then you choose which one you want the most," Kakashi answered.

Naruto sighed. Why could Kakashi give him an opinion? That would've been nice.

"What's your opinion then if you were in my position?"

"Hmm, it would have been hard but I would pick…staying with my girlfriend or whatever and wait for a better time to leave."

"Ugh, Kakashi-sensei…you could've played along!"

A sudden thought came up, a troublesome thought. So he blurted what he had in his mind out.

"What if she was pregnant!?" Naruto asked.

He stopped in his tracks. So did Naruto, waiting for his answer.

"I hear women need support during their pregnancy," Naruto added.

"Then…I guess I would never answer my questions," he said.

Kakashi continued on with their journey. Naruto soon followed behind, annoyed. He thought of what his sensei had told him. Was it better to stay with Hinata and wait for another time when things weren't so hard to leave? The question remained in his head as he walked alongside Kakashi.

* * *

The cool breeze took her troubles away as she sat on the grass, near the edge of the cliff. Naruto's secret area was as good as he said it was. Although it was her second time there, she felt as if she had never visited the tiny place. It was somewhat and enchanting place. It had given her courage to face her father the last time. She was hoping it would do it again.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

The person startled her. Her sudden jump caused the rocks to weaken and slowly break apart. No-one noticed the danger Hinata was in.

"Tsunade-sama, why are you here? Naruto only told me about this place."

"I told Naruto a year before about this after he came back from a troubling mission. My little brother told me of this first. He said that the first Hokage found it," she explained.

"Oh. I thought I would be alone for at least a few hours," was the heiress' reply.

* * *

He stopped once more. Something seemed wrong. Kakashi didn't go any further. He waited for the determined young man to finally continue on.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's just a weird feeling I guess. Nothing's happened."

They then went on without a word.

The sun was setting and they were in the middle of the desert. Only a small cave was in view. It didn't seem to be too far away from where they were.

Kakashi gathered buried sticks from the sand as they got closer to the cave. The wind made it harder for them to get to their destination. Sand flew everyday along with the wind.

Naruto collapsed to the hard rock once they enter the cave. Both of them were glad to have escaped from the sandy winds. Kakashi had started to light a fire with the sticks he gathered.

_Rocks fell from its place. Along with it was someone. Pale eyes, indigo hair. They fell._

"Hinata-chan!"

The vision had confused him. What was it about? Was Hinata in danger?

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

The fire was burning and his sensei had his book in his hand. Nothing seemed as if something was going to happen to them.

"Hinata-chan," he whispered.

* * *

Tsunade had stood along the wall of rock behind her with Tonton in her hands ever since she got there.

"Tsunade-sama, please take a seat," Hinata offered, gesturing for Tsunade to sit next to her.

The Hokage accepted her offer and walked closer to Hinata. She stepped on the hidden crack below her without noticing. The extra weight upon the rock made it collapse more. Rocks fell and so did the small platform, taking Hinata with it.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she fell.

The two stretched out their hands to get each other's grip. Only a bit more and Hinata was safe.

"Tsunade-sama!" Hinata screamed as she fell after the failed attempt to catch each other.

"Hinata, focus your chakra!"

A sudden thought popped up in her mind. She would finally be at peace. Hinata fell, not following the instructions she was given. She gave a weak smile and looked up at the sky.

'Naruto, good luck and goodbye.'

She closed her eyes and waited for death to take her. To herself, she was only a weak child who depended on others and didn't deserve anything.

"Goodbye everyone," she whispered.

A tear escaped from her eye and fell to the hidden rock beneath her.

* * *

A strong presence that had once been with him, was disappearing. It faded till it was weak. Just one large event and it would disappear forever.

"Hinata-chan!"

* * *

Chapter 6 is a finish! Will Hinata die or live? I think you guys all know the answer but I'm not going to spoil it for those who don't. As always, please review!

* * *


	7. My Decision

* * *

Disclaimer: The story Naruto and the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

My Decision

* * *

"I'll ask you once again Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked, getting pissed off.

"Hinata, her presence is weakening. Every second, it feels like she is losing her life force. It feels like she's going to die!"

The event wasn't only disturbing for Naruto, but for Kakashi too. He heard that ones who truly loved each other were able to feel their presence or their pain. This is one of them.

* * *

People over Konoha screamed as they saw Hinata fall. The screaming had given Hinata's position away. Neji rushed to where the heiress was falling.

"Neji, wait up!" Tenten called out.

She followed behind but couldn't catch up. Neji was moving at a speed much faster than hers.

He was almost there. Just a bit more before she landed, dead. He jumped when he was a few metres away from her and caught her in his arms.

The soft landing had surprised Hinata. She was expecting a hard, bone-crushing one. She opened her eyes and found Neji staring at her with concerned eyes.

"Neji-nii-san, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the questions, what were YOU doing?"

"I was just looking at the scenery when I fell. No-one was with me," she lied.

"Then how come the Hokage is above looking relieved?"

"I uh, I don't know."

Neji released her to the ground and did the most unexpected thing. He slapped her. A red hand mark was printed on Hinata's left cheek.

"What was that for?" Hinata asked.

"We were all worried for you! We searched for you for hours and then we see you falling off a cliff! You could've focused your chakra to your feet and save yourself!"

"I accepted death, okay? I mean, who needs me anyway?"

"Naruto does. Without you, he's nothing," Neji said calmly.

"Except for Naruto. I dare you to put him in this conversation!" Hinata warned.

"Tenten and Hanabi and everyone! We all need you. You're the only Head family member who has been kind to me. You don't care about other people's ranks in the world. You try to forgive everyone there is and help them out. What about Hanabi? You're her older sister! She still looks up to you."

"But she's only fifteen! Don't you think she can take care of herself?"

Neji didn't stop. "Hiashi-sama also needs you!"

"What am I to him? Hanabi is a stronger fighter than I am. If he had a choice, of course he'd pick Hanabi to be the Leader!" she argued.

He was getting really annoyed with Hinata's behaviour. "Listen, I talked to Hiashi-sama the other day and said that you would be the perfect Leader of the Hyuga clan. You have courage and the spirit to go on. Hanabi just fights to get praised by him."

"Shut up! You don't understand what I'm going through! I'm being separated from Naruto and forced to marry Sasuke, the one who raped me, the one who made me suffer!"

Neji was silenced. It was true Hinata had been going through a lot of things in her past. All that had changed her. From what he remembered, she was a quiet girl but now she had become frightened of what her future held for her.

"Hinata-sama…"

"Don't Hinata-sama me! I'm going through my own hell right now. If it wasn't for Naruto, I would've died years ago. Because of him, I had something to believe in other than freedom. I had other choices, love, friendship and goals. When I'm with him most of my choices aren't regretted! I don't regret meeting him, I don't regret my acception to death. Understand?"

Her memories had returned of when she was younger. She learned that Sakura had erased part of her memories of when she was younger. She was a regretful girl.

"It's not your fate to die yet," was all Neji could say.

"I'm sick of hearing about that fate. We choose our own fate!"

Nothing came from Neji's lips. He was speechless. Hinata had said enough of herself and her life. What was there to do? Silence laid over the conversation. It wasn't long before it left.

"I…I hate you all!" Hinata screamed before running away in tears.

He only watched her run in defeat. He was curios what it was like in the Main family. Was it really harder than the Branch?

* * *

Naruto sat next to the blazing fire, relaxed. Hinata's presence didn't disappear. She was saved. His clear blue eyes were fixed to the fire. Flickering flames reflected among them.

Kakashi was thinking. His mission wasn't to protect Naruto, but to convince not to continue his little quest. He knew this mission would be his hardest one yet. The Number One Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja wasn't one who was easily convinced. Still, he tried.

"Naruto, I just remembered that I have to help out with the organisation of the new team of Genins," he said.

"Can't that wait?" Naruto complained.

Plan A was a failure.

The lies continued until the fire died out. Kakashi couldn't think of anything else after that. He had less than a day left to convince him.

* * *

Tears quickly ran down her red face. The night was dark but the forest was darker. She sat next to a tree in the middle of the forest. She wanted to leave Konoha and find Naruto. It was only the second day since he had left and she was already in hell.

She rocked herself forwards and back whispering Naruto's name over and over again. She wished for him to come back and kiss her. It was all she wanted, his warmth.

Kyubi.

The sudden thought disturbed her. It was the beast the almost destroyed Konoha many years before. Naruto wasn't like that thought. He wouldn't do anything to harm her or the village he loved. He was nothing like Kyubi and never was.

However, the pictures in books replayed in her mind. The nine tails thrashing around, destroying buildings and taking away many lives. It was horrifying. Her father's words suddenly seemed true. Kyubi could be released at any time. She didn't want to experience what the attack was like and didn't plan to. She wanted to leave and convince Naruto to come back home without knowing the past. Anger and pain was one way to release something. She had to stop him. Learning of what he wanted to learn would cause pain and confusion and possibly, the Kyubi.

Without thinking, she got up and slowly walked to the gates of Konoha. She had to go, not just for comfort, but for the safety of Konoha.

The gates were nearing. A weak smile crept up her face and a tear slid down to the ground.

"Naruto," she said.

Her eyes widened before they closed. She began to fall but was caught in Neji's arms.

Knocked unconscious, she was able to repeat what she had said. "Naruto."

* * *

Hinata was saved! Yay! Seriously, how could I kill her? She's my favourite girl! I think this chapter was kind of silly. Anyway, please review!

* * *


	8. Captured

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto forever belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. 

Captured

* * *

"Ugh." 

She slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. Her eyesight was fuzzy and couldn't tell where she was. The room around her seemed grey. It was unfamiliar to her.

"Where am I?"

She tried to move her hands but they were tied up. Her wrists had a slight burning pain. Soon, her eyesight recovered.

Hinata found herself tied up among a wooden chair. The ropes were tight and rough. The room was white all around. It was the only colour seen other than her and the chair she sat on. To her right were stairs, leading to a door.

The door creaked open and her father entered the white room. He slowly walked down the stairs without any rush. There seemed to be no meeting among the other Hyugas.

"You're awake," he said calmly.

He seemed very calm but Hinata felt his anger surrounding her. He was very upset with her and what she had done. She could tell.

"Father," she whispered.

Hiashi walked to the bottom and then to her. He faced his daughter with angry eyes.

"Hinata, what were you doing? Neji had told me everything he knew!"

"I said this once and I'll say it again, I accepted death!"

He paced in a circle around the heiress before he spoke. "As the heiress of the Hyuga clan, I expect you to behave yourself, especially at the age of 19!"

"I don't care about being heiress. I just want to be with Naruto!"

"Neji had seen you walking towards the gates. He thought you wanted to run away."

"For two reasons, to be with him and to save the village! Oh, and I don't mind if he gets you. Life is better without you!"

He growled in anger. He knew Hinata might've been a bit rebellious to the clan but not this much. Wouldn't it be better for everyone?

"Hinata, stop this nonsense. We'll see about the marriage. If Naruto doesn't come back in two weeks than you will be married to Sasuke." He turned around. "Oh and you are not to go to tell him."

With that, Hiashi turned and headed for the stairs.

"Well of course since I'm tied up here!"

"Neji will come down in a couple of hours to set you free. By then I hope you have learned your lesson."

He left the room. He had no reason to stay in with her. There were better things to do than face the failing heiress. She wasn't as strong as her younger sister. He was surprised on the day he learned his daughter advanced to Chuunin. He finally felt proud of her. That was gone along with Hiashi. Hinata was only a failure and had received help from Naruto. Just thinking of him made him want to banish him from the Hyuga clan more.

Hinata was left to sit alone. There wasn't anything to do but to think and daydream of what would happen in the future. Not given the exact time of when he will come back, had she begun to worry. Naruto couldn't understand things easily. Two weeks wasn't what he needed. He needed more than that. She could only hope for him to come back soon, before the official planning of the marriage begun.

* * *

The grown up Sasuke only smirked at the sound of the good news he had just received. A marriage was planned and only his father or Hinata's father could stop it. His mother wouldn't do much but prepare it and delay it for a while. It didn't matter though. His mother was nothing. He knew she had gone against him because of his greedy behaviour, but the power he had compared to hers. As wife of the head, she could do little than his. He was going to be the heir of the Uchiha clan, not Itachi. (AN: In the olden times, women weren't allowed to vote for political stuff in Australia, this is what I'm doing here.) 

"You may leave," he said.

The messenger got up and left without hesitation. Everything was finally going his way.

* * *

As planned, Neji came in two hours to give her food and free her from the chair. He explained to her that she was in a hidden basement. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she asked.

"This isn't just any basement; it is a place where secret meetings were held. It was also a place to punish some of the Branch family members. You can see faint blood marks on the walls."

He pointed out the faint pink in the walls. The washed blood was the remaining of the punished Hyugas.

"Neji-nii-san, when will I be able to be released from here?" she asked in fear.

"I'm afraid you will be here until tomorrow," he answered.

She froze. It was the blood she feared most. The white walls may eventually make her go crazy but the blood was more concerning than that.

"But…"

"It's Hiashi-sama's orders."

"Can I have someone stay here with me?"

"Hiashi-sama never said anything about company. I guess it would be alright. I'll ask Tenten since I need to take care of a few things Hokage-sama asked for."

"Thanks."

Another person came and went. A sigh escaped her mouth. The basement seemed like a, well, a mental institution. It was white all over and faint traces of blood.

Blood.

Memories of when she was with Sasuke haunted her. A cold shiver ran up her spine. She wished the memories would leave her someday. She didn't want to be haunted for as long as she lives.

Sasuke.

A planned marriage was just the thing to tip her off the edge. She was saved from him. She felt weak and useless to think of a second rescue from the same person. She was weak and always was in her eyes.

Naruto.

Did he care so much for her like he said he did? She was only a weakling that deserved nothing. He did everything to comfort her but what did she do to comfort him? She remembered his cheeky grin he had on his face all the time. A smile crept up her face. The memories of them together ran through her head. Her most treasured moment was the time when he asked for her hand in marriage.

'Of course he loves you, Baka!'

The door opened once again. Tenten walked down the stairs and almost collapsed on the last step in her sleepy state.

"Neji wanted me to be with you for the night," she said yawning.

"What's the time?" Hinata asked.

"Around eleven."

Tenten looked around for something comfortable of a sheet at least. She found a pile of dirty white sheets and slept on it.

"Tired," she said before she slept.

Hinata ate half of the food she was given and wondered what to do after. It was either sleep or think of something random. Her decision was to sleep. She stole a dirty sheet from the pile and wrapped herself in it.

"Goodnight Naruto," she whispered.

* * *

Chapter 8 is done! Well, isn't much to say but the usual. Please review!

* * *


	9. Yosh!

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know by now that Naruto isn't mine! 

Yosh!

* * *

"Suna, here I am!" Naruto exclaimed as they entered the sandy village. 

"Excuse me but what is your purpose here?"

Naruto saw a Sand Shinobi standing in front of him.

"Tsunade-baachan wanted us to talk to Gaara and the council. She said they should know the things I want to know!" Naruto replied.

"Oh, we received a message from Hokage-sama a couple of days ago telling us two people will come in the future. They must be you. Please enjoy your stay," he greeted.

The two entered the village. Naruto jumped around in excitement. His answers were getting closer by the minute.

Kakashi watched him and stopped in front of the guard. He leaned to his ear and whispered a request.

"Tell Kazekage-sama not to give out any information of Jinchuurikis or anything close to that."

"Hai."

The guard leapt away. Another shinobi took his place.

* * *

The night sky disappeared and was replaced with the bright light of a new day. Of course, it couldn't be told in the basement. The light was on which kept the place bright. There were no windows to view the outside, making the bulb their only source of light.

"Byakugan."

Hinata had always liked the view of the morning, especially in Spring and Winter. She like how the snow sparkled beneath her and how the small birds fly around in the warm sky.

The view she was given was dull and grey but the insects and little creatures brightened it up. Grasshoppers hopped around. Small mammals licked the morning dew off the grass. It made her feel thirsty. There was only a small bit of water left in the bottle that she was given from last night's food.

She quickly grabbed it and gulped the water down. The wet liquid dribbled down her neck. It moisturised her dried up throat. It was a relief.

Tenten moved around on the pile. She tossed and turned and moaned and groaned until she fell onto the cold concrete ground.

"Huh, where am I?" she asked herself as she rubbed her sore head.

"You're in the basement with me, remember?"

"I remember."

The rubbing continued for a few minutes before she stopped. The door above opened after she stopped. Neji walked down the stairs.

"Hinata-sama," he started, "Hiashi-sama says that you are released."

Hinata sighed in relief. The basement seemed haunted to her. She could feel the presence of dead Hyugas surrounding her. She trembled a little at the hatred she felt from them. She stepped forward, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Thank you Neji-nii-san, Tenten," she said before leaving.

* * *

The guard at the entrance of the village was t the Kazekage's side, whispering the information he needed to know. 

"Naruto? Why do I have to keep anything from him?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know. The silver-haired man told me not to give out any information of Jinchuurikis."

"I understand now. You may return to your duty."

The guard left leaving Gaara to think of what to do next. Kankuro walked to him. He was inside the room checking his beloved puppets.

"Gaara, what was that about?" he asked.

"It's Naruto," he replied. "Kakashi wants me to hide every bit of information of a Jinchuuriki."

"Why is that?"

"I suspect he may be a Jinchuuriki too. That would explain his behaviour of wanting to become Hokage so people in his village will acknowledge him."

"What is your decision?"

"I wish I could tell him but the request was from Kakashi which probably came from the Hokage," he answered.

"So you won't tell him?"

"That is correct."

"Shall I tell the council?" Kankuro asked his younger brother.

"Yes and be quick about it."

Kankuro did what he was told. He walked out of the room and quickened his pace outside. How could he not obey the Kazekage's orders?

His older sister watched him hurry by. She wondered what was going on but didn't bother asking. She wanted to see Gaara for a permission to see a special someone.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Gaara said dully.

Temari entered. She saw him sign important papers but didn't care. As she walked in, remembered what her brother had done to her.

-Flashback-

She walked to the exit of Suna. She couldn't wait to meet up with Shikamaru again. Her journey was stopped by Jounin. They grabbed her by the arms and legs and carried her back to the Kazekage.

She kicked and screamed and struggled to get out of their grip. Her large fan was out of reach and she couldn't do anything much.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Kazekage's orders," was their reply.

Her eyes were wide in shock. What was going on? It was just a small trip to Konoha and a date with Shikamaru.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

-End of Flashback-

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm wondering if you'll allow me to see Shikamaru," she said.

"Him? No."

"Why?"

"I said it before, he's a lazy coward."

"He is not a lazy coward! Well, he isn't the coward part," Temari admitted.

Gaara continued on with his paperwork, not caring of what she was doing or saying. Her hand slammed on his desk hard making the piles of papers float to the ground.

"Why can't I see him? I'm older than you!"

"But I have more power than you. I am Kazekage and I'm supposed to protect you. Isn't that what siblings do?"

"Yes but he will protect me!"

There was a silent pause. Gaara needed to get the work out of the way and greet Naruto later on but with Temari in his face, that ain't gonna happen.

"Here's the deal, you leave me alone and you go to Konoha for a month," he said.

"Deal!" Temari agreed and left.

The Kazekage got out of his seat and gathered the fallen papers. If it wasn't for Baki-sensei, he would've been greeting his friend. He also wanted to talk to Kakashi after the conversation with Kankuro.

He found his office boring and dull. It was yellow, yellow and more yellow outside the window! It needed to makeover, and soon. While gathering the rest of the papers, he started to think of possible colours.

'White, too mental institution type, blue, nah, red, hmm…'

The door suddenly burst open. Along with it sprung out the blonde ninja of Konoha. The orange on his jumpsuit just made Gaara's office colour worse. It needed a serious makeover now!

His thoughts quickly sank deep into his mind as he watched Naruto grin his foxy grin and Kakashi slowly walked in as usual. Gaara finished collecting the fallen items and placed them on his desk. He was about to greet them but Naruto had beat him to it.

"Yosh, where are the books?"

* * *

Chapter 9 is done! Hehe, this story is going to be longer than expected! All well. Please review!

* * *


	10. To be in Hell once more

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine.

To be in Hell once more

* * *

Hinata watched the birds flutter in the clear blue sky. The scenery she was given was destroyed by two Hyuga guards standing outside her window. Since the event of the runaway from suicide attempt, Hiashi had locked her in her room with guards all around. She was trapped once more.

"You guys are lucky," she said to the birds.

The guards looked inside.

"How so?" one of them asked.

"Baka, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the birds!"

Once given an answer, the guards took back their positions. People who walked past wondered why the guards were up there. The guards didn't care of the people staring at them and wondering why they were there. It was their job.

One of the birds flew to the window sill and chirped as if it was proud of something. She soon found out. It flew to a nearby nest and showed their hatched birds chirping for food. Hinata smiled. A happy family, she would like that, to have a loving mother and father, a caring husband and kids. She sighed, her mother died a few days after she was born. She was told that her mother died during a war. After that, her father turned cold and cruel. At least Neji wad there for her.

It was midday and there wasn't anything to do. She had an entire shelf of books. All of them had been read. Most of them were of training, the rest was all teenage girl stuff that her father allowed her to keep.

Faint voices were heard from out side her room. A loud grunt was heard after. The door slid open. Hiashi stood at the opened door then walked in.

"Hinata, you are to visit Sasuke tomorrow afternoon," he said calmly.

"What ever."  
Silence.

"What?" she asked in a bored tone.

Her father became irritated at her behaviour. He had hoped for something polite and less rude. He had also hoped that her punishment had settled her. "Hinata, I expect much better behaviour than you!"

"Why should I care? I'm not going to get the life I want," she admitted.

"You will be put into the Branch family!" her father threatened.

"Why?" she asked, not at all feeling threatened.

"Look at you! You have no manners of a proper lady, only the rudeness that Demon left behind!"

"He is not a Demon, father! He may be container of the Kyubi but it doesn't mean he is it himself!" Hinata argued.

She wanted to be strong and hide the tears that would come if the fight continued any more. She wanted to be as strong as Naruto and not hide her feelings. The strength to stand up for herself, it was one of the things she was wishing for. That wish was finally coming true.

"You will go see Sasuke whether you like it or not."

"Fine, but it's not like we're going to interact with each other. I hate him and you know I do!"

Hiashi was terribly upset but he walked away as calmly as he could. Hinata, still sitting in her seat was as frozen as a statue. The idea of meeting him brought shiver up her spine. If only she was able to kill her father without breaking the law…

The idea was ridiculous. It would've solved a few things but it wasn't the best choice. She would have no parents left; all of them would be dead. It wasn't going to happen.

She fell to her bed, ignoring the feeling of gravity pushing against her. Her eyes closed as she thought of things in the past.

'_Every cloud has a silver lining.'_

"Sakura," she whispered.

She had achieved her goal to stand up and not cry or run away. If it wasn't for Sakura, she would've still been with Sasuke, the one who made her cry and bleed. She was free though. A smile crept up her pale face as the warmth of her bed wrapped around her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was late at night and Naruto was still reading books with strained and tired eyes of legendary beats. None of the information was useful.

Gaara watched him read. He felt he did something good in a while, yet painful. Just watching him read seemed painful. He knew how it felt to be confused and determined. The time when he accidentally killed his uncle still haunted him. It was then he turned into a murderous man. Several shinobi from Konoha with great dreams has made him turn his leaf.

"Naruto, you should get some rest."

He didn't reply. He only took a sip of hot coffee and continued with his research.

All the books of Jinchuurikis were removed by Kankuro and other librarians.

"Naruto..."

"Shut up! I'm here to find out about myself."

Another sip was taken from the warm cup of coffee. Gaara watched him. Though Shukaku was extracted out of him, he still stayed up at night. He was used to it.

He saw Naruto's head tilt over. His heavy eyes started to close. He heard him whisper orders to stay up. Naruto got hold of his cup. His hand was shaking. Hot coffee spilt over the table he sat on. He released the cup; it fell and smashed to pieces. His head collapsed to the table and happily dozed off.

"Naruto," Gaara said shaking his head.

* * *

The day has come for her to meet Sasuke once again. The dreaded day. Why couldn't her father allow her make her own choice? It wasn't like she was going to make the wrong, he was.

She was told to wear a ceremonial kimono. From the top, it was light blue turning dark at the bottom. White flowers were imprinted on the kimono. It fell to her ankles and was pretty easy to move in. It seemed as if she wore the sea, from light blue to dark. The kimono she wore was beautiful but too beautiful for Sasuke to see.

Her hair was tied up in a neat bun. Hair pins stuck in her hair. A white rose was placed in between her left ear. She felt as if she was going to a wedding.

Naruto had only seen her once in the kimono. It was only for ceremonies and special meetings. She blushed as she remembered the time when he first saw her in it.

"_Hinata-chan, you're so beautiful I'm speechless!"_

Neji knocked on the door before he spoke. "Hinata-sama, we are to leave now."

She sighed. "I'm coming."

She slipped her wooden slippers on (those traditional Japanese wooden slippers). They clicked against the wooden floor beneath her. She slid the door open and left.

A carriage was waiting for her outside. Her father and Neji were sitting inside. Other family members stood beside it. The horse had a shiny white coat. It seemed to be a royal horse but wasn't. It was grand and looked like it wouldn't turn back on a challenge. Like Naruto.

Hinata sadly made her way to the steps of the carriage. Her kimono drooped on the steps. It seemed to change with her mood like mood rings. From nice and neat to sloppy and dirty. She sat on the seat next to her father. She didn't dare look at him in the eyes so she stared outside the window and enjoyed the softness of the red cushion she sat on.

The ride was short. The carriage had been noticed by many people on the streets. Young children stared at it. The girls pointed at the white stallion. It had been the horse of their dreams. Their hands were slapped back down to their sides by their parents. It was rude to point, especially to a strong clan.

No-one had spoken through the journey, except for the driver. He announced the arrival of the destination and opened the carriage door. The time had come. There was nothing that could change it. She had to meet up with him, with Sasuke. She knew the reunion would be hell.

Hiashi walked in front of his daughter while Neji supervised the back. Hinata followed with her hands clasped together in front of her. She prayed for her farewell wish to have been granted. She wanted the greedy, blood-lust boy to be turned back into kind one he once was.

They entered Sasuke's room. It immediately gave Hinata the chills, the memories of that horrible night. The room was still decorated red like it was the years before. Sasuke sat in his bed. His eyes looked lazily on the sheets. She could see a small smirk creeping up on his face. She felt to be in hell already. Her body shivered as the most hated memories flooded back into her mind. The memories she attempted to forget (which worked sometimes) were back. Her face was turning pale and was losing its colour. Neji noticed it and started to worry.

Neji tapped her shoulder and leaned over. "Hinata-sama, are you alright?"

She turned her head around stiffly, "I'm alright, it's only memories of when we were together." She forced a weak smile to assure her cousin.

They stood in front of his bed. Hinata bowed first then the rest followed her lead.

"Welcome back, Hinata," Sasuke said, just above a whisper.

It was barely heard but Hinata had caught his cold words. It brushed against her skin like the cold icy, winter wind.

"I see you have brought your family too."

Itachi, Sasuke's older brother stood next to him. He was like a servant of Sasuke's. Hinata didn't know why though.

"I was told that I will be the heir of this clan," he started. "Of course, I needed to be married. My father had told me that he had arranged a marriage for us since the day you were born. He said it would be perfect for both clans." He paused. "Don't you think?"

Hinata was on her knees with her head still down. She couldn't lift her head up. Hiashi and Neji were looking straight at him. She didn't want to see his evil eyes once more but it was rude not to. Her fears took the better of her.

"No need to bow," Sasuke said.

She still couldn't move. She knew it made Sasuke angry and upset.

"Stand up," he said, trying to keep his cool.

Hinata finally lifted her head. It felt like her head was filled with tonnes of rocks. Her eyes were closed, still not wanting to see his eyes. She heard him sigh to release his anger.

"Hinata, open your eyes and look around you. Because of you, I want to change my ways. Mother told me those last words you wanted to tell me. Over the years, I have tried to stop myself but without you, I couldn't."

Her eyes opened. The walls were as red as it was before. Though it was only walls, she felt it had something to do with the people who were killed for the sake of it.

"The walls are painted with human blood. Blood of my servants and several assassins. Don't you see? If you marry me, I will change the whole house for you."

Tears were already flooding her beautiful eyes. They slid down her cheek and fell onto her kimono. She felt sorry for the killed servants. If she wasn't as beautiful and didn't fulfil her duties, she would've have been just like them.

"Why did you kill those innocent people?" she suddenly asked in a frightened voice.

Sasuke was puzzled with the unfamiliar question. He then slowly smiled once he thought of an answer. "They were useless."

She stood up to fight. "You don't have the right! Hokage-sama should've sent you to jail!"

"What is it you want?" he asked, trying to stay calm once again.

"I…I just want to be with Naruto again!"

Neji got ready to fight if he was needed. He sensed that a battle might take place. Hiashi was angered himself. After every explanation, she still had feelings for him, the Demon.

The heir was angered but his "love" for her was still the same. He was annoyed of her behaviour but he didn't care much. Even still, he activated his Sharingan in case it was needed. Lucky enough, he thought of what would happen if he did attack Hinata.

"Please leave before I do anything stupid. Hinata must not be harmed before the wedding."

Hinata felt weak like she was when she was younger. She was exhausted and fell back into Neji's arms. It was the end… for now.

-

_It was the day before the marriage. She had to stop it. Naruto was not yet back from Suna and if he didn't come, she would be forced to marry to man he hated._

_She ran to Sasuke's father. He seemed many metres away from her but she tried. Her bare feet ached from the stony ground she ran on. She didn't seem much closer than she was earlier._

"_Fugaku-san!"_

_The man heard her and turned around to face her. She finally reached him._

"_What?" he asked harshly._

"_Please, please stop the wedding!" she begged._

_She fell to her feet and begged from there._

"_Please!"_

"_I'm sorry but the marriage will go on as planned."_

_He smirked evilly, like Sasuke's. Her surroundings swirled into Sasuke's face. His father melted away and transformed into Sasuke._

"_I know you want this," he whispered._

"_No."_

_She screamed as loud as she could. It was like hell all over again._

-

"Hinata-sama, wake up."

Her eyes shot open from the horrid dream she had. Everything was going wrong. She wasn't supposed to be with Sasuke. Her mind was panicking from all the stress.

"_Every cloud has a silver lining."_

"To get the good, you must get to bad," she said to herself.

The saying she had learned from her friend, Sakura, had calmed her down a great deal.

She looked around her. She was on the carriage again. Her head was placed on Neji's lap, not her father's. He brushed his hand against her hair like how Naruto did. It was comforting.

"Does it remind you of Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Very much, thank you."

"Hinata, due to the meeting with Sasuke, his father and I shall talk of when the wedding shall take place."

Hinata lifted herself from her cousin's lap. Her father's words brought the panic in her mind again. Will they marriage happen before the two weeks Naruto was given?

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of what Sasuke did. His behaviour was more than what I was expecting. You could learn from him someday."

Her jaw dropped open. Learn from that bastard? Something had to be done. If it wasn't done, what would she do?

* * *

Naruto continued to read the books. He was starting to lose hope in all that he did. Gaara kept on watching him. Kakashi walked to him.

"Are all of the books gone?" he asked.

"According to Kankuro, yes," Gaara answered.

The Konoha Jounin left them to do their thing. Naruto only ignored their small conversation.

'Was this the right choice?' he asked himself. 'I feel Hinata needs me.'

He closed the book he was reading. Gaara noticed his actions.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm planning to leave as soon as possible. I can't find any information and I'm certain Hinata needs me."

The Kazekage didn't argue with his decision. The Hokage did want Naruto to forget about everything and live on with his usual life. Naruto got up and left the room.

* * *

Chapter ten is done! Sorry about the long wait. I had this assignment to do and poems to write for school. This was supposed to be out tomorrow but I felt sorry for you guys so here it is!

Hey, have anyone seen what they've done to the Naruto: Shippuden episode 24's opening and ending? Now I just can't wait to see that movie. If anyone knows when it might be released on the internet, please tell me. Please review!

* * *


	11. A Paper to Sign

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine nor are the characters.

A Paper to Sign

* * *

Two days had passed and she had visited Sasuke. Since then, her father had stayed at the Uchiha property until late to arrange the wedding, whether to cancel it or not. By the time he came back home, she was fast asleep from all the tears she had shed. He knew what Hinata had been doing and only shook his head pitifully as walked to his room.

Most of the time, she locked herself in her room while her father was away. She'd write down her thoughts and questions into a notebook. She felt as if Naruto was right there looking at them, confused. She missed his dumb and clumsy ways. His clumsiness wasn't embarrassing (if it was done in public) but it seemed to be a part of her. No matter how embarrassing his mistakes were, she would only giggle in enjoyment. It had always brought tears to her eyes just to think of him. When it became too hard, she rocked herself to sleep, thinking Naruto was there with his warm arms around her.

The other times, she walked around Konoha with Tenten or Ino, hoping to keep her spirits up. She had wished Sakura was with her every now and then. She told them her problems, her thought and her goals. They were always happy to help a girl in need.

The days were getting warmer as the sun shone for a longer period of time. Hinata started to wear skirts and three quarter pants along with a short sleeved shirt. She usually wore flowing summer dresses at home, most of them were blue or white.

It was extremely rare for her to brush her hair and make up possible hair styles. It was an interesting experience for her. Tenten and Ino would help out to pass the time. They imagined what it would be like to have short hair instead of long. Sometimes they went from short to bald. It was great to be with friends in the spring time.

It was only the night of the second day of her father's absence. She was already thinking up thing to do for the next day to keep her occupied.

From nine, she would wake up or stay in bed till ten if she felt like it. After that, breakfast came. It wasn't long before she had finished. Till midday, she would stay inside her room and write in her notebook. From 12 to 1 in the afternoon, she would take a walk, most likely with Tenten since Ino had to help out at the flower shop. Tenten was her best friend after all. She would then train with Neji to improve her skills for another hour. Ino would then give her fashion tips and help her with her style after her shift. That usually took hours since Ino talked a lot. The rest of the day, she would do some random thing, talk to her younger sister, go to the meetings or read a book.

That afternoon, she read a book she had bought when she was with Ino. It was about how to control demons. The red cover stood for blood and had pictures of demons fighting against each other. The only reason she had it was to hopefully control the Kyubi's power along with Naruto. However, it wasn't all true. It was a made up story by a man who had died only recently.

It was that afternoon when Hiashi returned home early. He seemed exhausted when she first saw him. She gently placed her book on the couch she was sitting on and cautiously walked to him. She was frightened of the answer she would get.

"Father, what happened?" she asked.

"The marriage shall continue. It will begin in three days time, starting from tomorrow."

"W-why?"

"We agreed on a marriage. Sasuke is a suitable person for you. As I said before, you could even learn from him. It will be best for both clans."

She was stunned but it was all she could get. Her own father did something she didn't agree with. A big lump was trapped in her throat. She was speechless. She couldn't say anything to protect herself and her relationship with Naruto.

Hinata made the decision to go back to her room, lock herself up and cry till she could cry no more. She locked the door to her room and slid to the floor with her back against the door. She only cried and prayed for Naruto to return as soon as possible.

Tenten had heard this and quickly rushed to Hiashi before she lost sight of him.

"Hiashi-sama, can't you stop the wedding? At this rate, Hinata may kill herself like before."

"I will place guards to prevent that from happening. I don't care who she marries, as long as it isn't a demon."

Tenten stormed off, outraged. After she cooled herself down, she would head off to see the Hokage and ask if she could do anything.

Hiashi stood by, not caring of what she would do. She was powerless against his decisions. He noticed the opened book Hinata was reading. He walked towards it and picked it up. The book was different from the ones in the library.

"How to tame a beast," he whispered.

He flipped through the book, finding it a bit interesting. The pages passed by, one by one until he stopped.

The chapter was about how to control the power of a Bijuu. He knew his daughter did not know a thing about Bijuus. A paragraph was about Jinchuurikis and how they are usually treated. He found it quite disturbing and threw it away.

"Why is my daughter reading such filth?" he asked, losing complete interest in it.

* * *

Everything was packed. The two Konoha shinobi were ready to leave Suna and head back home. Naruto felt happy to go back home and see Hinata again. Things would soon go back to normal.

Normal, no questions that must be answered, but a life with Hinata. That was normal. He couldn't wait. He would continue to train to become Hokage and see her smile again.

Her quiet voice was like a song to him. Her long (yeah, her hair has grown in that four years) silky hair was pleasant to touch. Her eyes were like violets. Everything of her was special.

But, he wouldn't get the answers he had wished for. The purpose was to find them. It was a waste of time. It shouldn't matter though; at least he was with her. Has he been selfish to look for these answers while Hinata needed him?

They were at the exit of Suna. The Suna siblings were there to see them off. Kakashi read his book as he waited for Naruto to say his goodbyes. He did so and they left. Kakashi's book was in his pocket, waiting to be read again.

No word was spoken. Kakashi had found it odd. Every other time they went on a mission with Naruto, he would go on about Hinata. Most of the time he jumped around like a lunatic. He wasn't doing any of them. It was unusual and worrying for his sensei.

"Naruto is anything wrong?" he asked.

The blonde male didn't reply.

"Naruto?"

"What?" was Naruto's reply.

"Is anything the matter?"

"Nothing."

They continued their journey without another word said.

* * *

Tenten jumped in by the office window. She found Tsunade sleeping on her paperwork. Shizune must've been out to collect some files or out on a mission. She realised how long it had been since she was given a mission.

She wasn't there for a mission though but for a request.

"Tsunade-sama!" she screamed.

The loud scream made the Hokage jump from her sleep. She looked around to see who was there. No-one was in her sight since Tenten stood behind her.

"Here," Tenten said, clueing her in.

She finally found Tenten and swung her chair to face her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm wondering if you could cancel a wedding for me."

"A wedding? You woke me up for a wedding?"

"Yes, a wedding. Hinata-sama is forced to marry Sasuke in three days time. She had fallen into a great depression and I don't like the look of the situation. You are Hokage and you could do almost anything."

"I can't do much but answer this first before I think up of anything. Was there any agreement to this?"

"There was an agreement that Sasuke and Hinata-sama shall marry when she was first born. I don't know anything else," Tenten answered.

"An agreement eh? To cancel a wedding after an agreement, both head of family or care takers must sign a paper to cancel it. I don't think Sasuke's father would do that."

"Where is the paper?" she demanded.

Tsunade handed the paper to her. Tenten snatched it out of her hand and left without a word of thanks. The Hokage watched her leave and fell asleep once again.

She finally had a mission to do. It wasn't a mission given by Tsunade but her own mission of choice. She must get Hiashi and Sasuke's father to sign the paper she had in her hand. Simple, yes? No. The head of the Uchiha clan isn't the one to will do anything anyone tells him to do. She was going to need a lot of brains for it.

The Hyuga property was the place she visited first. Getting Hiashi to sign the paper wasn't easy. She had to convince him that forcing Hinata into a wedding wasn't the best choice. It was better to make Hinata find another love. Hiashi agreed to this idea since it would make Hinata happier. Then she left for the Uchiha property. The place gave her the creeps as memories came back. She took a deep breath before knocking on the gates.

Uchiha Itachi answered.

"Yes? Hey, it's you, the one who escaped with blonde boy and Hinata! What do you want?"

"Hey weasel," she started. Calling him weasel made him upset. Tenten enjoyed it and continued on with what she wanted. "I came here to see your father."

"Why?"

"None of your business!" she said.

She felt happy and proud to make Itachi terribly upset. She squeezed in between him and the gate and pushed her way into the hell house.

Itachi growled. He wished to kill her but it was his father's orders not to kill anyone who comes by. He showed the pest to his father's room. It was more spacious than Sasuke's room. The design wasn't red. It was cream-white and had the Uchiha symbol painted on each wall. Next to the symbols were scrolls. They were written in a way Tenten couldn't read. Each of them had the seal of the two clans below the text. There was only one she could read. It was an agreement for the marriage of Hinata and Sasuke. She ignored them and walked to the head of the clan.

"Uchiha-sama, I have come to ask for you to sign this paper to cancel the upcoming marriage with Sasuke and Hinata," she said. She talked as if she confronted the king.

There was silence for a while before he answered.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Tenten."

"Tenten, hmm, I've heard you ran away with Hinata and Naruto," he said calmly. Not a slight of anger was heard in his voice.

"Yes, no matter though. Will you sign this?"

"I'm sorry but the marriage will continue. Hiashi had agreed to this marriage so it shall be."

The new Hyuga member didn't give up. She tempted him with deals that seemed more important than the marriage. Every time, he declined the offer. When he was sick of it, he asked for guards to send her away. He had secretly told Itachi she was the pest he had described.

No-one was to know of the conversation and no-one knew that an old friend was listening to the conversation. The one who helped Hinata escaped along with Tenten and Naruto. Sasuke's mother began to think of a plan to cancel the marriage. The only way was to forge his signature.

* * *

Chapter 11 is finished and I am glad! Sorry for the long wait (again). We just moved house and the internet connection got cut off. By the time this is posted, of course, the modem will be delivered. I'll put up chapter 12 shortly after this chapter. Please review!

* * *


	12. The Greedy Beast

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto and the characters (except for Sora in the previous story) aren't mine. I wish for it to be but I'm not that creative as Masashi Kishimoto.

The Greedy Beast

* * *

Day one was a failure. Though she succeeded to get Hiashi to sign it, the paper was only half finished. The two clans were already planning the marriage and how everything should be. There were only two days left and getting the last signature was going to be hard.

That morning, when she set off to try again, she heard the heiress trying her best not to cry. Her separated sobs had annoyed the rest of the clan. Her guards were trying to keep her quiet but it didn't work. Not to marry the ones you love is something hard. She had to leave. She wanted to comfort her but she left.

She arrived at the Uchiha household. Servants were guarding the gate, not Itachi. She asked for permission to enter. The guards hesitated. If they did let her in, she would be killed or maybe them two guards and her. They knew she was there for something important but the answer was no.

"Please!" she begged.

"I'm sorry but we may be killed."

"Pretty please!"

Tenten felt stupid to say something like that. That was for girls (I'm one too) who could do the special technique…the Puppy dog eyes. She felt like slapping herself.

One of the guards sighed in defeat. "I'll ask the Head."

He left to see the current heir. While he was gone, Tenten talked to the other guard. He was only another servant. She knew very little of him since he was hardly seen. Rumours were spread that he was a strong one but was only a cook for his fellow other servants and gardener. She asked him questions if the rumours were true. It seemed they were half true. He said he wasn't as strong as people were told. He was sold by his own clan. His clan was a very strong one but sold him because he was a disgrace to it.

The first guard came back with his answer. He didn't look too happy about it either.

"I don't like it how Uchiha-sama answered. I can tell he is upset. Don't annoy him or else."

Tenten entered without worry or fear. She was strong enough to handle the head of the clan until she got away if it was needed. She did need a good fight too. That reminded her; she needed to spar with Neji sometime soon. The lack of missions was starting to annoy her.

She knocked at his door and went in. Uchiha Fugaku sat on a cushion drinking Green Tea.

"Why are you here?" he asked after his placed the cup on the floor.

"Uchiha-sama, I do wish for you to think about what we talked about last night. Hinata is suffering greatly!"

"Then cheer her up."

"That is not possible until either Naruto returns and ends this wedding or you stop it yourself."

"I guess she'll have to suffer than," he concluded.

Fugaku reached for his warm cup of tea. He lifted it till it reached his lips. Just when he was about to take another sip, Tenten stopped him.

"Sign the paper!"

Her words made him place the cup back on the floor, his eyes, closed. He faced the scroll which had the agreement on it and thought.

"So?" Tenten asked impatiently.

"The answer is still a no. I refuse because my son is in need of a wife and there is no-one else but her. Plus, Hiashi did agree to the marriage."

Tenten didn't give up though. She was able to convince Fugaku to postpone the wedding for another two days. This gave Tenten to come back on the next day and the next, which was what she did.

Both conversations were listened to by Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. She listened and tried to think of how to forge his signature without him knowing. Her deadline was the day before the wedding, in three days time.

* * *

Sasuke was forced to stay in his room thanks to Tenten's visits. It had annoyed him greatly. Every now and then, he asked his servants to bring something hard like a rock from the garden to him.. It had relieved him greatly to squeeze the rock and relieved him more when he added chakra to his hand and broke it to bits. The little pieces flew around the room. Several servants were hit on the head and received a bruise while some were hit within their fatal areas and died on the spot. Sasuke only smirked in amusement at the injuries and deaths.

The servants were rushing all over the place on the third day. Sasuke had lost his temper and asked for anything or anyone to amuse him. He had asked Sora to pick the most beautiful female servant and have her ready for the hell of her lifetime. She did all that and the servant was ready three in the afternoon. He asked for her at five.

"Master Sasuke, here are the designs you ordered."

Another servant had brought him magazines of designs for his wedding. While he waited for the clock to strike five, he went through them and pick out what he wanted.

It wasn't long before night had fallen. Sasuke was feeling happier and somewhat satisfied. The girl Sora had chosen wasn't as beautiful as Hinata and didn't really care since she was once a toy for others.

"Sasuke," his brother started, "It is almost midnight and you still haven't gone to sleep."

"Hn, the big event won't happen for another couple of days."

He wasn't really upset or happy. He just thought of the bright side, more days of planning.

"Leave my room," Sasuke ordered.

Itachi left without replying. He felt shameful for being his own brother's servant. He was like a puppet. His parents did not choose him as the future heir of the clan even though he was first born. He was not strong enough to succeed. With his broken heart, he left to his quarters and slept till he was awaken by his brother's whines.

* * *

Naruto collapsed to the dirt. He needed rest. Some ninja had attacked throughout the whole day and only made little progress. Konoha was supposed to be nearby but it wasn't. It was still far off in the distance. Only about a kilometre of two they would enter the Fire Country.

Without setting up a tent or unfolding his sleeping bag, he fell asleep. Kakashi watched him as he did the basics, unfold his sleeping bag and light a fire.

'Those ninja were mostly using fire techniques. I wonder if the Uchiha clan has anything to do with this,' Kakashi thought.

After the fire was made and he cleared the thoughts from his mind, he too fell asleep.

His theory was right. Uchiha Fugaku had ordered some strong shinobi from his clan to attack them. He wanted the wedding to go on and this was what he came up with. The ninja were only there to slow the two down at Fugaku's command.

The next day had frustrated Naruto quite a bit. After an hour from waking up, they were attacked by men who specialised only in taijutsu. They didn't seem like ninja but robbers who needed money and food. The two still fought though. The battle was quick and short as the men were not as strong as the Konoha ninja. They… well, Kakashi packed up while Naruto wrote a quick note to Hinata.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Curious, Kakashi turned his head to face Naruto. He wanted to know why Naruto had summoned a toad. He saw the orange toad from the disappearing smoke.

Gamakichi was bigger than when Naruto had summoned him years ago. He was almost as big as Gamatabi.

"Gamakichi," Naruto ordered "Is it okay you deliver this to Hinata-chan?"

By the way Gamakichi sighed; Kakashi instantly knew he was told to do this a few times before.

"Again? How many times do I have to do that for you? Just get a well-trained bird and ask that to deliver the message!" the toad argued.

"I don't have the money."

"Well get some!"

Naruto frowned from the answer he had given. He then grinned after he thought of a plan.

"Whoever wins in Scissors-Paper-Rock determines whether the message will be delivered or not. Deal?" he said.

Gamakichi looked at Naruto's human hand with uncertainty. It wasn't after a minute or two he had agreed to it. The game was ready to go…

"Scissors, paper, rock!" they sang in unison.

Naruto had scissors and Gamakichi had paper. Naruto cheered loudly when he realised he had won the game. Gamakichi's head drooped in loss.

"Damn it! Well, I guess a deal's a deal."

The toad opened his front webbed paw (is that what it's called coz I'm dumb). Naruto placed the note into it and watched him disappear into a puff of smoke.

Everything was set and the fire was hidden underneath the dirt. Kakashi stood up and announced they were leaving.  
The rest of the day was an easy travel. They weren't far from Konoha as they moved at a quicker pace. Naruto couldn't wait to see Hinata again, but, he had no idea what event was planned and what was going to happen to the heiress.

* * *

That evening, Hinata watched the sun set with red puffy eyes from the tears she shed. At the time, she wished for Tenten to talk to and Ino to receive fashion tips. Unfortunately, Tenten had been out almost everyday and Ino was on a mission with Shikamaru to gather information of some sort. She wasn't totally upset though, she was told by a messenger that the wedding was postponed and Naruto had more time to come back. It made her smile whenever she thought of Naruto's return. It made her happier when she received a note from him.

She was leaning on the window sill. Her chin was placed on the palm of her right hand. As she watched the sun, she stretched her chakra past her room to sense if Naruto was going to surprise her at any chance. She did get a surprise but not from him. A puff of smoke popped in front of her, making her chakra return to her and suppress itself. The smoke disappeared and Gamakichi entered her room.

"Note from Naruto," he said gloomily.

He handed her the piece of paper and disappeared again. It was folded into a small square so she unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Hinata-chan_

_Celebrate cause I'm coming back home! I was supposed to be back sometime today but there were some battles along the way. I should be back in two days. I hope things didn't get worse while I was away._

_See you till then._

_Love, Naruto _

Her mind panicked. The day for his arrival was on the day of the wedding. What if he came late and she was already married? It was too much for her mind to handle. Her eyes closed and her fingers let the note to slip out of her hands. The sound of her landing on the ground made Neji and Hanabi run to her room.

* * *

Tenten was told to meet outside the gates of the Uchiha household with the paper by someone. She didn't know who and she didn't know what that person wanted her.

It was seven and the sun was still setting. She had heard of the news that Hinata had fainted for some unknown reason earlier. She didn't stay behind to care for her. She left to meet this mystery person.

There were no guards at the gates and she didn't understand why. It was unusual as they were out almost all day. She knew because she was on guard past midnight one time. Itachi said Sasuke would love to see her die if she didn't accept the job.

She waited for fifteen minutes before someone, hidden in a dark cloak, walked to her. The person lifted the hood. It was Mikoto, the kind one of the family.

"Do you have the papers?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why did you want me to bring this as well?"

"Because I will sign it instead of Fugaku. I can forge his signature so there shouldn't be a problem."

Tenten handed her the paper, trusting her with it. She gave her a pen and turned around for Mikoto to lean on her back.

Mikoto placed the paper on the ex-servant. She quickly wrote his signature on the paper and looked around. She turned her head to the Uchiha household and dropped the pen.

"Mikoto!"

Tenten jumped from fright. The paper floated to the ground while Mikoto stood as still as a statue.

"F-Fugaku," she stammered.

"Mikoto, did you sign that paper?" the Head yelled.

"I-I-I…"

"Tenten, is that you? I want you out of our territory now!"

The brunette ran to the nearest ally and hid there. She summoned a Shadow Clone and told it to listen to their conversation.

Fugaku stormed to the piece of paper and picked it up. He quickly ran through it and found his signature on it.

"What did you do?"

His wife was taken aback. She was never spoken to so rudely by him before. She felt as if everything was a plan to get more money and power. Those greedy creatures! She had to teach them a thing or two about generosity. Anger of their greediness and amusement in blood fed the dragon inside of her.

"I did it to teach you, Sasuke and Itachi about giving up for the sake of others! You three are nothing like me. I can't believe I married you!"

Fugaku gasped in shock. "You betrayed me and our family. Not only that but you've disgraced the clan as well. You are like little Hinata."

There was silence as the two fought mentally. It was broken by Mikoto slapping her husband on the face.

"You're a greedy beast," she said. She continued with tears in her eyes. "Where's the Fugaku that I loved?" She wanted to run was trapped in Fugaku's tight grip.

"Guards," Fugaku yelled, "take her away, in the basement or where ever. As long she is out of my sight!"

Three guards came to take her away. Before she disappeared into the house, she said one last thing.

"You greedy beast!" she screamed again.

Fugaku didn't care about her. He was the Head and he had control of the entire clan. The paper was still in his hand. He spat on it and tore it to pieces.

"Bitch," he swore.

* * *

Chapter 12 is done! I think the next chapter is the last. Oh yeah, I made the chapters longer. I couldn't bother making a new page and start a new chapter and besides, I think this story is getting way long!

Hey. hey, I read the latest Naruto chapters and boy was I happy to read it! **SPOILER!** The Fourth Hokage is Naruto's dad! His name is something Minato or something like that. I like Arashi as his name. Minato sounds kind of girlie to me. **SPOILER! **I wonder what happened to his family? Now I really feel like writing something about Naruto and his dad but I don't know what to write about...

Anyway, please review and before I leave, thank you for the reviews! They make me really happy!

* * *


	13. Your Voice

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, end of story.

Your Voice

* * *

It had been two days since she received the note from Naruto. She only prayed for him to return while maids got her ready for the wedding.

'What if he doesn't come?' she thought to herself. She clasped her hands together and put them to her chest.

She knew Sasuke was smirking away as he was getting dressed too. His evil smirk had irritated her. Why? She gave him her wishes to lift off the beast he was containing. He had four years to do that. He should've changed a bit. By the smirk he wore, she knew that beast was still there. Naruto may have contained an actual beast but it doesn't mean he was one. He is not brutal or harsh with anyone he loves and cares for. She had heard rumours that Naruto had killed a few people on a mission to retrieve her. Yes, she was kidnapped during one of the years for the secret of the Byakugan. Unfortunately, she was unconscious during the battle with him and the enemies. She thought they were silly stories to break them up. Now she was beginning to think they were true. He might've accidentally released it without knowing it.  
Many thoughts flooded her mind as she tried to solve the puzzle. She was interrupted as Tenten entered the room. Tenten wore a white dress with thin layers of green to add colour to it. Her hair in a bun with two wild potato vines stuck in it.

"Hinata, I wanted to say sorry," she said.

"What! Why?"

"I've tried to stop the wedding but I failed. In addition, Sasuke's mother is now locked up somewhere in the Uchiha household. One of my clones found where she is locked up. Currently, she is given little amount of food."

"Tenten, there is no need to be sorry. As for Mikoto, I'll do something about it." She forced a reassuring smile on her face. A tear silently slid down from her eye to her cheek.

Though Tenten failed to see the tear, she knew what Hinata meant. If Naruto didn't come to stop everything, she would be given as much power as she wished. With that power she could do anything with the servants and locked-up prisoners.

"Hinata, I'm sorry."

With that, Tenten left the room and went to do her duties. She needed to see Ino and check if she was ready or not and place everything in its position.  
She stared at the ring Naruto had given to her. She had to take it off as it had nothing related to Sasuke. The diamond sparkled like it had on the day it was given to her. Could it mean something good would happen? She faced the mirror in front of her. She saw Naruto in his smelly jumpsuit stretching his hand out to her. She turned her head. No-one was there but the maids.

'I must be creating my own illusion to cheer myself up,' she thought to herself.

* * *

They were at the gates. Both were tired and exhausted. Naruto insisted to travel through night as well. His sensei tried to stop him but the Jinchuuriki went on with his idea.  
Kotetsu was sitting at the desk. He noticed the two and yelled out at them.

"Oi, Naruto, did you hear?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Hear what?"

"The Hyuga girl's getting married today!"

"With who?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha," replied Kotetsu.

"What? Uchiha Sasuke? Why?"

"I don't know. I heard that Tenten tried to stop it but Mikoto-chan ended up as a prisoner of her own clan."

Anger boiled up inside of him. Unknown to him, his anger had released some of the Kyubi's power. He felt strong chakra entering his body. He heard that voice again in his head.

"**Yes, take in the power!"**

Naruto, who didn't know how to control this strong power, was almost like a mini Kyubi with a speck of light left inside of him. That light was what made him run and cry. He had to stop the wedding.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

The forming beast didn't listen. He only ran to the Hyuga estate on all fours.

"What's with him?" Kotetsu asked.

"He's releasing some of the Kyubi's power. If we don't stop him, he may partially destroy the village…and himself," the Konoha Jounin replied.

He ran after the Jinchuuriki. Kotetsu just shrugged. He didn't understand what Kakashi was talking about. To him, it was just a bit of crap.

With tears streaming from his eyes, Naruto jumped to Hinata's bedroom. Upside down, he looked into her room. Inside were maids rushing to places to keep Hinata beautiful and happy.  
He stayed in his place for a while as he watched Hinata. She wore a strapless white dress. The dress has thin, silky layers of blue, see-through fabric. She wore white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was down with a plait going across the back of her head. Once it reached the reached, it was tied together and left to dangle among her hair. A blood-red rose, to symbolise love was tied at the meeting of the two plaits.  
Though beautiful, the dress was for the wedding with Sasuke, therefore, he hated it. Sasuke must've chosen the dress and style for her. How he hated that Uchiha bastard.

"Hinata-chan!" he said in an echoing beast-like voice.

The ladies, startled, turned to Naruto. Hinata stared at him. His whisker marks had become thicker. His teeth were like those of a wolf's and though it wasn't clear to everything, she had seen the long nails of his.

"N-Naruto!" she cried, half-frightened.

For once in many days, a genuine smile appeared on her face. To Naruto, it was like the sun's rays beaming on his face. All his anger washed away with happiness replacing it. The fox's chakra was sealed again. The fox-like features disappeared.

"Naruto!"

The Hyuga heiress ran to him with her arms wide open. Tears of happiness destroyed the make-up she wore. The maids almost screamed at the sight of her face and their work washing away.  
The Jinchuuriki turned to the right way up. He had his arms open, waiting for Hinata to land there and hug here after all that time. He loved the feeling of the happiness' warmth. It was a wonderful feeling, to be happy.  
Hinata did what Naruto wanted her to do. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and held them there tightly. Naruto did the same to her.

"You're back! You're really back, right? You aren't an illusion, right?"

Tears were pouring from her eyes. Hinata was happy to shed them. They were tears of joy and not of misery. She dug her face into her love's stomach. She loved his familiar scent. She knew it was the real him. It wasn't anyone playing tricks on her.

"It's me Hinata-chan, it's me," he repeated.

"Just to make sure…" Hinata said slyly. She wanted to get what she wanted. "Kiss me!"

"Since when did you want a kiss so desperately?" he asked in a teasing way.

Hinata only giggled and lifted her head to his. Naruto took a quick look at her face. All the make-up was gone. She looked more beautiful with natural skin than with make-up. He lowered his until their lips met. It was like heaven except better! Well, it was that until someone interrupted them.

"You! Why are you kissing my daughter?"

The two separated from each other's lips. They wished for more but it didn't seem possible as Hiashi wouldn't give up so easily.

"Father!"

"Hinata, I have told Neji to walk you down the aisle. Leave before I do something to you," her father ordered.

"I'm not leaving Naruto alone!"

"You will," her father warned.

Naruto stepped in. "Touch her and I'll kill you like I will to Sasuke."

"Guards, take Hinata down to the wedding aisle and make sure everything goes through quickly."

The guards immediately came and grabbed Hinata by her arms. They dragged her to the wedding aisle while she kicked and screamed.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto jumped from the window sill to the guards. Unfortunately, a guard blocked him from getting to the other guards. To make it worse, he stabbed his weapon into his right shoulder it made the boy stop in his tracks and made Hinata stop struggling for a second. It made it easier for the guards to move her to her destination. After a while, she came back to earth.

"Naruto!" she screamed.

"Keep stabbing him, it will make it easier for us!" shouted one of the guards.

Takashi did what he was told. He stabbed Naruto in several other places. Blood trickled from all his wounds. The maids screamed while Hiashi only smirked evilly. He loved the sight of Naruto in pain.  
Pain.  
It made him realise of the consequences. He ordered to Takashi to stop the attacks but it was too late. Naruto was already releasing the Kyubi's chakra. Takashi and Hiashi watched the red chakra envelop around the Jinchuuriki's body. It was a sight to see, but a dangerous one too. The fox-like features appeared once more. A tail formed at his rear end. His wounds were healed so quickly it was astonishing! Naruto's extended chakra arms scratched Hiashi on his arms. Hiashi clutched the wound as the pain struck his body.

"I kill you later!" the forming Jinchuuriki roared.

The two fell to the ground in fright and stayed there. They dared to move until Naruto left.  
At the wedding aisle, Hinata was frozen white with shock. She looked almost like a ghost. The guards released her and walked to their positions. She saw Sasuke in a white suit waiting under the wedding arch. She wasn't supposed to be seen by him yet.  
She heard the ground being smashed by something heavy. It wasn't a heavy item though; it was the chakra against the ground. She found Naruto racing to her. Everything was confirmed; he could lose control and kill anyone close to him.

"Naruto!" Hinata called out.

He didn't stop. He was running on all fours and didn't show any signs of stopping. She looked closely into his eyes. He wasn't after her, he was after Sasuke. He wasn't after her to check if she was alright because she was just standing there and wasn't in any kind of distress.  
He was nearing closer to Sasuke. For some reason, unknown why, Hinata got in his way. She stood there and shut her eyes.

"Get out of my way!" he screamed.

-Inside Naruto-

"Where am I?"

"**Follow my voice…"**

He did what he was told. The area he was in was like the sewers, dripping with water. He walked in that shallow water to the voice. He soon arrived at a large gate. There was a worn out note on the gate saying "Seal".

"Where is this place?"

Red chakra raged up from the gate. A face of a fox appeared.

"What are you?" he asked.

"**You've grown."**

"I wha-?"

"**The last time I saw you was when Yondaime sealed me inside of you."**

"You are sealed inside of me?" Naruto started to tremble in fear. He soon came to his senses. "Stop hurting me and my friends!"

"**I'm not hurting you or your friends. You are."**

"I would never hurt my friends!"

"**You are about to."**

-Normal Mode-

He still didn't have control over the fox. He couldn't control it yet. He didn't stop running either. Instead, he knocked her out of the way with a punch in the stomach. She coughed up blood and spat it out.

'H-Hinata-chan.'

The Kyubi's power still couldn't be controlled. His body was forced to beat up Sasuke, but his mind didn't want that. He wanted to see if she was alright or not and apologise.

Sasuke was just in front of him. Naruto grabbed him by the neck. His grip was rough and tight.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled in desperation to be set free.

'_Stop all this! I don't want it!'_

"Naruto," Hinata said in a quiet whisper. She tried to get up but failed. The strength of the punch and the amount of chakra that was put into it was far too much for a human. She held her stomach and felt something wet on her dress. She looked down at her stomach, only to find a blood-stained dress. She gasped in horror. The pain was great but she didn't know that a single punch could do so much damage. The chakra was strong enough to break her skin. Instantly, with the healing techniques she knew of, she started to heal the bleeding wound.

Naruto focused on his prey. The anger continued to bubble up. More of the Kyubi's chakra was released. His nails dug into Sasuke's skin. Blood trickled down his neck.  
Hinata called for his attention. She was successful. He turned to view her, the pale little one. Due to the amount of the fox's chakra he was drawing out, he started to lose complete control of himself and lost not only the hyperactive personality he had but his precious memories as well. He did not recognise Hinata at all.

"Naruto, I know everything now!" she started. "I have the answers you were looking for!"

He only growled at the annoying little wench.

"The village was attacked by Kyubi many years ago. It was said that Yondaime Hokage defeated it but he sealed the beast away into a newborn child. Naruto, that child was you." Tears ran down her eyes of pain and pity but she continued. "I know you have grown up in a harsh world but there are so many people know who care for you. The Third Hokage, he cared for you, Kakashi and Iruka cared for you, I care for you, your friends care for you. Yes you don't have parents but many children don't. Just be grateful of what you have now."

All the memories flooded back to him. He regained the happy personality he had. His grip loosened and Sasuke successfully struggled out. Some of the fox's chakra was sealed with the fox but not all of it.

"Even though you are the container of the fox, you are still Naruto, not Kyubi. You are still my Naruto, the one I love. No-one has control over you. Ys, people may see you as the demon but I don't. I see my beloved Naruto, the one who is always there for me when I need help."

All of the chakra was sealed for the second time that day. Kakashi had just arrived to see the rest. He didn't watch it though, instead, he read his perverted book.

'Mission completed,' he thought to himself.

"Really? Is everything you said all true? Is the voice I've been hearing is the Kyubi?" Naruto asked like a child. He slowly walked to Hinata who had healed the wound.

Before Hinata answered, he fell into Hinata's arms. With his eyes closed and chakra drained from the event, he rested.

"Yes, everything is true," Hinata replied.

"Thank you," he said. Hinata said soothing words that calmed him. "Your voice…is so pleasant." With that, he fell asleep.

Hinata brushed her hand against his messy, spiky hair. She smiled at what she saw, the one she loved resting peacefully on her lap.

Hinata lowered her head to Naruto's ear.

"I promise to protect like you protected me Naruto. I would even die for you," she whispered.

* * *

Chapter 13 is done! This was originally eight pages long on Word. The ending was crappy because I'm not used to writing really long chapters. Because of that, I start to hurry and thus, a crappy ending. So, I cut out a part and pasted it onto a new page. Hopefully the writing for that will be much better than what it originally was here. Anyway, the next chapter shall be the last. Please review!

* * *


	14. The Dream That Came True

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my DS, my laptop, my stories, school books and stuff and a couple of books. Those are the things that are officially mine. Notice Naruto isn't in there, cause "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

The Dream That Came True

* * *

Fugaku was horrified. His son could've died if Naruto continued. If Naruto didn't have anyone that loved him, his life would be gone too. He had no other choice or all of Konoha would be destroyed.

"Sasuke, we're going back!" he called.

Sasuke was coughing up blood and trying his best to breathe. Naruto's nails had dug in deep into his skin and had made some internal injuries around Sasuke's throat. Every time he tried to breathe through his mouth or talk, the wounds gave him a stinging pain, making it hard for him to breatheand speak properly.

Hinata, being the kind one, laid Naruto on the floor and walked towards him. She placed her hand above his neck and started healing it. She didn't say a thing during the process until his neck was healed.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," she said with her back to him. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead. If you want to repay me back, than run, run away from us and leave us alone!"

The Uchiha wiped the drying blood from his mouth and grinned. "I will come back though...for you."

She didn't pay any more attention. She had had enough of him. All she wanted to do was nurse Naruto back to health. She sat back down by Naruto's side and healed broken skin. The damage wasn't great back if he had taken any more of the fox's chakra, he would've been bits of flaky skin on the ground. Once she healed the skin, a tear drop fell on his cheek. Hinata held him tightly and raised him to her chest.

"Please," she begged in a whisper, "Please don't do that again. You'll kill yourself."

Naruto was unconscious and didn't hear what she had said. Hinata wished her words got to him though. She forced a weak smile at him. She would do what she had promised to herself, she wouldn't cry. She wiped the tears and continued to smile. That was all Naruto needed. Though unconscious, he felt warm and somewhere deep in his heart, he was happy and proud.

While they had thier happy moment Sasuke walked to his father, half on his own will and half in obeying his father's orders. He looked at his father in his eyes.

"Where's mother?" he asked.

"That's not your business. Anyway, I am cancelling the marriage. If Naruto doesn't have Hinata then all of Konoha will be in danger and people will blame it on us, giving the Uchiha clan a bad name throughout many countries."

Sasuke didn't mind. He would get Hinata someday, after Naruto somehow dies. That would leave him a much better chance to get Hinata. Plans for the future were made. The only way to kill Naruto was to gain power, much more power.

* * *

When the sun was setting, Hiashi received a note from the Uchiha clan, saying about the cancelled marriage. Though he was angered, he knew, instinctively, that it was the best for his daughter. He thought to himself, about what he had done to Hinata. He was the cause of Hinata's improper and suicidal behaviour.

"Hina, I've been a worse father than you thought I would be. I wish you were here to set things straight again," he said to his dead wife.

He rubbed his head in frustration. So many things went through his mind, holding Hinata the first time when she entered the world, when Hina healed bruises on Hinata's legs, when she smiled at him. The tearful memories were interrupted by screaming laughter.

"S-stop Naruto!" he heard.

He left immediately to see what was going on. He opened the door and saw Naruto tickling Hinata. Naruto laughed at seeing Hinata's smile. The fun was ruined the instant they saw Hiashi watching them.

"F-father," Hinata stammered.

They were all silent. Hiashi didn't have anything to say. Normally it would be a threat if Naruto were to touch Hinata again but nothing came out. The only thing that came out was a friendly smile. It had shocked them all.

"Father, you're smiling," Hinata said. The fright from her father watching them was enough and then her father smiling at them, she had really seen everything she needed to see.

"Continue playing," he said. "I'll be going now." He left, closed the door and waited for a reaction.

"Hinata," he heard. "That was just freaky."

"I know, I mean, father smiling at us. I would've died if people died of seeing enough."

They burst into a roar of laughter and continued to play. Hiashi secretly envied them as they had someone to understand each other and he didn't. He left to his room. When he arrived he called for Neji.

"Yes Hiashi-sama?"

"Get Hinata now," he ordered.

He did what he was told and went. Hiashi waited patiently until Neji arrived with Hinata.

"You may leave now Neji. Hinata sit down." Hinata did it obediently. "I've been thinking, you and Naruto really do belong together. Therefore, you two may be with each other but under a few rules."

Her eyes sparkled with joy. She waited for the joy to suddenly disappear at the rules she was to be given.

"Rule number one, you are not to have a child until you are 23. If that rule is broken, who knows what will happen to him. Rule number two, as becoming a new member of the Hyuga clan; he will be ranked lower than the Main family but higher than the Branch family. Therefore, he will be a servant at times. Rule number three, no matter how much he hates us, he must treat us respectively. Rule number four, he is not to break the above rules and rule number five, he is to forever make you happy but staying within the rules given."

The rules weren't anything harsh so the joy remained sparkling in her eyes. Though there were rules to their relationship, every thing seemed to be coming together well. However, all this could've been an illusion of some sort.

"This is real, right?"

Her father nodded with a smile. Hinata got up and ran out of his room and straight to hers, where Naruto was resting. Hiashi chuckled at her daughter's excitement.

"Things seem to get better now, do they Hina?"

* * *

While Hinata ran, Fugaku was doing a little thinking himself too. Forcing people into marriage was not the best idea for person but for the clan to get stronger The Uchiha clan was already strong as it was. He thought of his wife, Mikoto. He was so frustrated then, when he sent her to imprisonment. He thought of her words as well. They were greedy beasts. Now that he had calmed down, he thought whether he should free her or not. What good would it do though? She would hopefully bring happiness among them and make things better.

"Itachi!" he called. His son came to his person.

"Yes father?"

"Send me your mother please."  
Itachi did exactly that. He brought Mikoto into his room then left, leaving the two together. They were silent; there were no words to say yet. After what seemed like eternity, Fugaku spoke.

"You are free," he said simply. There was another silent pause.

Mikoto gathered up her courage to speak. "I'm sorry, for everything I said to you."

"Don't be, it's all true. We've become greedy and obsessed with power. Please, will you forgive me?"

She ran to her husband. She embraced her arms around his waist and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I always have the heart to forgive you."

* * *

She ran and slammed the door to her room open. Naruto turned his head and saw Hinata catching her breath at the door. Hinata excitedly broke the news to Naruto. He was confused at first but he understood it at the end.

"However, there are rules we must obey or you may be executed." So she told him the rules. Naruto listened carefully.Once the rules were set out, everything was okay. Hinata gently took the ring that was given to her from the bedside table and slid the ring onto her finger. She held her hand to her chest and faced him.

"I'll be more than delighted to become Uzumaki Hinata."

* * *

So a wedding was to take place two weeks from then. Hiashi happily help plan the wedding along with Hinata and Naruto. The invitations were given out to any friends they had, even the Hokage and their sensei. The wedding was at the lake where the water glistened under the sun and the trees gave shade to people who sat under them. It was the perfect place for them.

Two weeks passed and everything was organised perfectly. Tsunade hosted their wedding. There were rumours that their wedding was as big as a Hokage's wedding but not as costly. Both of them wished for someone else to be there. Naruto wished for the Third Hokage to see him and Hinata wanted Sakura there.

So the wedding started. It was not based on tradition or anything. Anyone could come in any type of clothing, except for crappy stuff. Naruto preferably wanted Hinata to wear her blue ceremonial kimono as he had only seen it once. Naruto wore a black tuxedo on Hinata's order. She wanted to see how he looked in one. He didn't wear his Konoha headband so his hair fell to his eyes without the headband's support.

Music started to play and everyone stood up to see the bride. Hinata entered the aisle with her father, wearing her blue ceremonial kimono. Her hair was let down. A portion of her hair was flowing down her front and was held together by a blue cylinder-shaped (don't know the name) metals bands with gold edges. She walked down the aisle until she was next to Naruto. The two only smiled at each other.

"Let's begin," Tsunade started. "Do you, Hyuga Hinata take Uzumaki Naruto as your husband?"

"I do," Hinata answered.

She stared into Naruto's sparkling blue eyes. She noticed the cheeky grin of his.

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto take Hyuga Hinata as your wife?"

"I do," he answered.

"Now, before I continue, are there any objections?" No-one objected. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Hinata stepped up on her tip-toes to reach his lips as he was a very tall ninja. Naruto bent down. Their lips touched and kissed. The crowd cried and cheered. They were officially husband and wife and they were happy. It was done, finished. There was finally a happy ending. Their dream had finally come true.

* * *

The story is done! There will be a third story (which will end the Undying Trilogy) and a continuation of the series. Kind of like Naruto and Naruto Shippuden except it has a different name.

Please note that Fugaku is still the grumpy old man he is. He just can't live without Mikoto, I'm talking about love how someone just wants to be with someone. Still easily angered, nothing changed!

**Please read!**

I want to ask a bit of help, those future stories; I need new characters and they're the Konoha 11's children. Are there any ideas for their names and how they should be paired up? If there are so, please send them to me through the private message option on my profile. Thanks, if I do decide they're good enough and publish it, I'll make sure your names are there, and, please put the meanings too. There is more information on my profile. Thanks!

Enough said now. Please review!

* * *


	15. Author's Note

* * *

Hello again! It's me, LadyxSerenity. I'm here to inform you all that the sequel for Undying Love and Determination is now out with the name of Undying Tears! It is going to be an interesting story (for me to write and hopefully for you to read). I'm hoping it gets a god start. I can't wait to see how good it is. Okay, enough said.

See you all there!

* * *


End file.
